My Starlit Oasis
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: NarutoInuyasha: GaaraKagome Pairing. Kagome was a little orphan girl who enormous power therefore being treated like royality by the hokage and being bodyguared by the prodigy Itachi Uchiha. Gaara was an outcast who had been decieved and shunned due to po
1. Chapter 1

_I'm used to it, its okay. I don't care if I'm alone. No one cares if I'm alone. I'm a monster I'm not even supposed to be alive. My own parents hate and detest me, why shouldn't you? You're all afraid that's all, inferior. I don't need you, any of you. And one day I'll kill you. I'll kill you and then I'll really be alone but then when I am at least I won't be alone yet surrounded by people right? Its okay, I don't need anyone. I'm fine all by myself._

Gaara ran his hand through the sands turning his head to the teddy bear next to him. He looked away sadly, that was what he was now resorted to. He was resorted to the little toy to make conversation. No one would stay with him, no one cared about him. If it was respect it was out of fear. He lifted his head seeing a little ball roll towards him. Almost out of hope he reached for the ball hoping to be accepted yet they ran away, like he was a plague. They treated him like an infectious disease.

No body stayed with him. He swung by himself and he stayed by himself. His own brother and sister were afraid of him, they minus well be though anyway. He gripped the teddy bear in his arms sliding off the swing with a thud. He cried looking down to his leg then turned, everyone didn't care. They didn't care about him. Angrily he clenched his fist causing a small hill to rise but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw a little girl walk towards him. He was confused as he stared at her in shock. It was like looking at the first person ever in the world.

She bent down tilting her head to the side and pressing her hand on the wound smiling, "It won't hurt for long…"

Shivering he felt a chill through his body and suddenly the pain was gone. The girl set her hands down before her tilting her head to the side smiling to him, "does it feel better?"

Without knowing he nodded to her. His voice seemed immobile, he hadn't used it, it seemed, in so long. Slowly his eyes met hers as she stilled smiled looking around. He saw that she wasn't moving, she wasn't even standing to move. She put out her hand, it looked gentle and it looked like her eyes. Smiling she began, "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

Flexing his hand he moved towards her yet they froze a few inches from each other, but then suddenly she took his hand into hers on her own and smiled to him, " you don't need to tell me your name its okay…"

She looked around letting their hands part. Secretly he has wished to hold her hand longer, its been so long since he had talked to another person. She shrugged into another smile. He looked down allowing there to be silence yet then she stood and he followed mentioning in a whisper, "Gaara."

She shot, "Gaara…ah!"

She smiled to his name repeating it almost to test the name on her tongue yet he seemed humored by it as he glanced to her. Looking up from the bear she sighed lightly, "what's wrong Gaara?"

He didn't answer yet then he began again, "I don't talk to people…they are scared of me…"

Hearing someone call her name to end their short conversation he turned his head to the source. It was a tall man whose eyes seemed different and he wore the headband of the Leaf Village. He turned back guessing it to be her father yet the look she gave him was anything but love. She ignored him casually speaking, "why should they be scared of you?"

"I'm meant to do something…"

She silenced him by jumping, "well who said that?"

"My…father…."

She looked to him almost not understanding but then she stood up to him tilting her head to the side with a small smile, "I don't have a Dad to tell me what to do, or who I'm supposed to be, but even if I did- unless they can see the future I'm not obliged to listen. Gaara you make your own decisions. No matter how many curve balls or signs the world gives you to follow that path, its you in the end who decides."

A small smiled of inspiration followed as she nodded to him proudly, "we're friends now, Right Gaara?"

He paused not knowing how to answer to the words he had never heard from anyone else before yet then she was picked up by the man. She turned her head angrily, an anger that he had never seen before or could never imagine in the eyes of this girl who seemed so angelic. She twisted lifting her leg in a powerful kick yet against the man it made no avail as he dropped her yet she flipped to her feet as if it were nothing, "Kagome we need to go home…"

"Don't tell me what to do Itachi! The Hokage told you to guard me not baby me! You don't have to worry about anybody having your head! I don't have family to care!"

They silenced at her outburst as she stood and ran. Gaara moved upward to call to her, he didn't want to be alone again yet then the man had stopped him eyeing him almost evilly. He backed away, he remembered that look, it was fear and or inferiority. He stepped back looking away yet in the distance he saw Kagome smiling at him holding on to her arm leaving to the side and almost saying, "We'll meet again, okay?"

He nodded subconsciously causing the man Itachi to turn and see yet her emotions changed quickly. She turned away as the man continued after her in a sigh. He called, "why must you be so difficult? You're like my little brother…"

"Well Sasuke is a good person, and I didn't say I'd make your job easy now did I?"

He almost laughed throwing her up in the air. He glanced to the girl carefully speaking almost too nicely for her sake, "That was a strong kick Kagome, and you really brightened someone's life today."

She smiled shaking a fist at him as he carried her, "I'm getting stronger everyday by training! With no one to stop me! And if I can't make my life better why not someone else's?"

There was a strong silence as he held her close to him, his smile disappearing quickly allowing him to whisper to her, "I…."

She jumped from his arms carefully walking along. She turned to him and but only smiled as they headed back to what seemed to be their home for the night.

Gaara sat in his bedroom the torn pictures still lying over the floor yet he was looking at his hand. He had remembered so many times the nightmare of that day, the horror and then the horror after it. He couldn't forget, and as the darkness seemed to increase a small lantern entered. She was the first who welcomed him kindly in; she took his hand without fear or shaking.

She gave him a look and a lecture like a normal person. She had treated him like a human being, not a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

_I could never love or trust anyone; everyone looked down on me and hated me. They were scared of me. I'll fight for myself; there is no use in fighting for anyone else. They mean nothing to me, just dead waste and garbage. I'm not bleeding but I've never felt more pain in my heart. It hurts so much, but I'm used to it. I'm used to the pain. I am a monster; I've been a monster since I was born. _

Gaara sat on the ledge of the roof of the building. He reached his small hands to his face almost to hide himself from the world as tears roamed down his face. He cried lightly the moon in the sky illuminating him with an eerie light. He cried remembering those stares he got from his father, and the look he had gotten from his own siblings. Tearing his head to the side he cried, "Why am I the only one being such a monster?"

He suddenly felt two arms around him, jumping he swallowed hard thinking it was a predator sent to kill him yet he saw Kagome's chin on his shoulder her eyes lightly. He stared at her remaining stiff his eyes wide to the girl before him. He had promised to fight for himself and trust no one. He had promised to stay by himself and make them pay, but this girl, Kagome who suddenly came into his life was beginning to make him want to change. She was beginning to make him want to be with her, reopen his heart just a little only for her. He stuttered embarrassed by his tears, "Kagome?"

She tightened her grip on him whispering, "You're not a monster, and you're not a monster at all. Those people who have hid you and shunned you, those people who have hurt you- they are the monsters. I have seen a monster with my very own eyes and you aren't it."

Tears began to weld up in his eyes again as she held on to him tighter. Her eyes pressed shut as he turned holding her quickly. He cried and cried, he kept crying. He hadn't had someone there to hold him until, her. He hadn't been cared for until she was there, Yashamaru, the only one who seemed to care for him yet in the end proved to be a lie and left him with the symbol of love on his forehead ever since. He had found someone else, he had found Kagome.

Kagome smiled to him wiping away his tears for him with a small handkerchief. She handed it to him with a small smile, "here, for any more tears that may fall."

He took it slowly into his hand looking up to her. She ran her fingers over the mark on his forehead yet he pushed away violently causing her to crash to the floor. She lay on her side carefully then raised her head to him her eyes showing mild hurt yet he stuttered running next to her, "I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean too…I just."

She smiled to him still moving up carefully. She ran her hand over his face etching the hairs from his face with an enthusiastic nod, "its fine, I'm okay."

He looked to her sadly as they both turned to the moon light. Standing she dusted off her pants carefully asking him kindly, "why are you out so late, why aren't you at home? In bed?"

There was an awkward silence as he spoke, "they don't want me there."

She looked to him sadly reaching out her hand to him wit h a small gesture. He turned to her quickly seeing she didn't look at him yet she seemed to have some kind of problem as the veins on her arm darkened the rest being covered by her scarf around her. He then noticed her in her in her pajamas, he began to ask, "Kagome, what's on you're…"

Before he could finish she spoke, "I want you with me!"

He stopped confused for a moment his lips parted almost to ask her again what she said to only have her turn to him smiling and taking his other hand, "I want you with me! I want you to be with me Gaara, because I care."

Smiling brightly to her he gripped his teddy bear tighter when suddenly Itachi's voice broke through the excitement, "Kagome, what are you doing out so late."

She turned her head slowly then smiled sheepishly. Kagome pulled Gaara to him walking before her bodyguard happily, "Gaara is coming to stay with us! Okay Itachi!"

He glanced to the boy who jumped and looked down at his intense gaze then to the little girl unaffected by it. He crossed his arms under her look and smirked lightly, "On one condition."

She raised an eyebrow worried to his question as Gaara looked to him admiring him for a moment having seen him care for Kagome so sternly though he hated him once he saw the way he looked to him. Within that time and this he saw that, he looked at everyone that way. Kagome asked, "What kind of condition?"

Be bent down flicking her in the forehead, "you have to train."

She grunted turning her head away annoyed causing Gaara to become worried but then she turned her head smiling with a nod, "alright."

He smiled to her lifting them both up into his arms and riding off. His eyes widened at the strength of the man and what he was just doing. He was never lifted into anyone's arms so securely. He had never felt that, maybe as a baby but even then he didn't seem to remember it. Kagome looked away distantly the scarf falling and showing her arm. She covered it ashamed as Gaara turned to Itachi shyly asking, "Are you Kagome's brother."

She nearly choked laughing covering her mouth with her hand yet Itachi sent her a bone chilling glare, "And what's so funny about that Kagome? You'd be lucky to have me as a brother."

She pointed to him poking him in the nose repeatedly, "Cha! You wish I was your sister! You'd torture me! But no, Itachi is my bodyguard."

"Unfortunately"

She sent him a glare of her own turning away with a grunt as Gaara murmured, "You fight enough to be."

She smiled lightly to him for a second as he smiled back at best. Itachi turned to them both and sighed continuing. The small red band around his arm jumping up and down with every step, Gaara turned to it and saw the small sides of one of Kagome's other arm. He asked for a moment, "What's that?"

Itachi glanced to him for a moment then turned to Kagome mentioning, "Something I am forced to wear."

Kagome spit her tongue out at him then glanced back to Gaara slipping off her band to show another on her other arm. She spread her arm to wrap it around him arm with a small smile, "it's a bond, and it's to promise to remember each other and to never betray each other, its friendship."

They smiled brightly as Kagome saw Gaara running his finger over the band. He had been meaning to question her why she needed a bodyguard but the questioned slipped from his mind as they made it into a house. He seemed confused at the lack of furniture and items yet then she turned to him turning on a light, "I just got here, from the Leaf Village yesterday. I'm sorry that it isn't much. I came for business."

He seemed confused as he stood in the middle of the room circling around, "business?"

Itachi eyed her seriously causing her to silence herself, she changed the subject quickly drawing his hand and running up the stairs, "Itachi! I'll train tomorrow okay! But we're going to bed now!"

He called to her wishing to finish what he was going to say yet sighed to himself turning his head away shutting the door and locking it. Glancing back his eyes showed that of the sharingan then disappeared allowing him to lie on the couch tiredly.

Kagome jumped on her bed as Gaara got the other. She smiled to him, "you're going to stay here with me! While I stay here right…"

He looked to her and the nodded happily. He sat down as she sat down also. She slipped the scarf off for a moment walked to his side and sitting down. She swung her legs down carefully then turned her head, "I'm here for you Gaara, okay! Just so you know! I'll be here for you no matter what. I am here for you always!"

He looked to the band on his arm and nodded then finished to his questions before obviously curious about his new friend, "What's that on your arm, and why do you need a body guard? Why are you here for business when you're little like me?"

She froze her eyes widened then loosening as she bent her head down. She lay on the bed carefully as he turned lying down beside him confused, "I'm sorry…you don't need to say anything…"

She was suddenly sniffing her tears. She cried lightly causing him to jump. He looked to the handkerchief then moved to give it to her. She stopped crying pulling herself up happily. She wiped the tears, "I'm not supposed to cry….I'm sorry."

He stopped carefully looking at her, "why not?"

She shook her head laying against the headboard carefully, "I want you Gaara to be able to care, I know what happened and I know who you are, you aren't a monster. I want you to be happy…I want us to be best friends! Forever!"

He looked to her then looked down to the teddy bear. He thought he heard a creek outside but then he heard Kagome whisper, "It was when I was 2, my family was killed by my Dad, he was-crazy I think, that's why Itachi told me, and when he tried to kill me I fought back and I killed him. They said I was strong, that was what the Hokage said, he said that it was important for me to train and take care of myself. So he brought me here with Itachi so he could train and be my bodyguard. I came here because I had to map out the area…I don't really know but I've been away from home for a long time…"

He saw her almost want to cry and yet she was still smiling. He reached out to her and held her tightly just like how she had done for him. Out stretching her hand she smiled, "Itachi has taken care of me for a long time…so had others but they all died. I have a monster inside but if I help others I think that'll monster well go away. My arm is a virus, but I get medicine everyday for it! From these doctors! They tell me it'll help the virus go away!"

Gaara lay back finding him falling asleep with her in his arms. She was just like him, only they were exploiting her power. She was almost hiding the pain with a pretend mask of joy. He looked down to the band and the mark on her arm sighing then falling to sleep.

Itachi laid his back against the doorway. He thought of her as so childish, she was such a child thinking what she thought, being this way. He grunted turning his head away from the children gripping his hand carefully into a fist. Swallowing he turned his head away from the children walking back down the steps. He had a truth to tell her; maybe out of pity or because she was so much like his own little brother Sasuke but never the less he needed to tell her the truth about everything Even that virus in her arm that was slowly but surely killing her, painfully at that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so we are clear.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara opened his eyes tiredly stirring turning his body to see the light of a window. He never felt so comfortable yet he would have felt more comfortable if it was Kagome he had seen instead he saw Itachi closing a small medical box on the other bed. In his arms held a limp stirring Kagome. Jumping he questioned running to his side, "what's wrong with Kagome?"

Turning suddenly he laid Kagome down on the bed treating her like a porcelain doll. At the angle he was standing at he saw a small trail of blood down his arm, the cause was two bite marks. He wanted to question it yet he assumed it to be Kagome instantly. Jumping onto the bedside to look to her his lips parted in fascination and shock at the darkened veins slowly withdrawing themselves from her face down to her one arm. She winced gripping the sides of the sheets painfully. Itachi covered her with a wool blanket turning to the boy, "she's fine, I injected her with the medicine already, now come, and Kagome has asked me to have breakfast with you."

He looked to her still, defying to move worried. He put 2 and 2 together assuming it was the virus and medicine he was referring to. Shaking sadly he heard a sigh and felt an arm around him lifting him off his feet and slowly away from Kagome. The door was shut as he turned to the one holding him only blinking. Itachi smirked looking down to him for a second, "you're the easiest out of Kagome and my little brother, but you seem to be the one hurting the most."

Setting him on the chair he bent down to him smiling a little, "you don't always see blood when you're bleeding."

Gaara sat surprised by what he was saying; he looked down then up to him carefully. He really did care for Kagome and now he sounded like he cared for him, he treated him more like family than his own. Standing Itachi sat himself down motioning towards the food before them. As he began to eat he found that Gaara was still staring at him. Turning he swallowed shaking his head and leaning back, "so why are you hurting little brother?"

Shocked by the term he turned away blushing looking at the red band on his arm. Simultaneously he began to tear, "the sand…it protects me, from everything and it made me a monster…"

His eyes darkened a little almost to think over the term "monster" in his head. Turning away casually he began, "that's enough crying Gaara…its useless-did you know? Kagome is dieing, painfully."

His heart felt like it was ready to burst. His lips parted as he jumped to his feet quickly on the chair, "but- that medicine!"

"Yeah, it's only slowing down the process and easing it. Kagome's been cursed since she was born. She blanks out a lot you know. She can't control herself and sees things. She doesn't tell me though what she says, it's a pity…and it's also a pity that you who is not going to die and who has a friend like her would allow yourself to be turned into a monster…"

Poking at his food he felt tears wield up in his eyes again, but he quickly wiped them away when he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Kagome was looking down at them with a shawl around her and a chided smile. The veins have diminished only to her neck as her eyes held a small distant look. Shocked at her being up and walking Gaara called, "Kagome!"

She smiled to him wobbly walking down the stairs, "you look sad…what's wrong?"

They both shook their heads as the veins continued to return to normal. Her eyes became hazed as her small childish body just lost all strength leaning foreword. Gaara jumped suddenly running towards her but before he knew it Itachi has her in his arms cradling her gently. His eyes widened as he called, "wow, you're fast."

They both turned to the wall of sand Gaara has conjured, Itachi turned back to him as he threw his hand back under the cloak apologetically, unknowingly he had set Kagome on the couch, "don't apologize you were using your supposedly evil powers to save the life you care for."

He repeated confused, "life I care for?"

Nodding he turned to Kagome, "she gets weaker everyday but in a way she gets stronger."

Gaara suddenly stole his hand with two of his own, a stern look planted on his face as he stated seriously, and "teach me how to fight!"

Laughing confused he asked, "What?"

"Teach me how to fight! So I can protect the life I care for! So I can protect Kagome!"

Seeming to approve of his reasoning he set a hand to his head nodding, "all right, but so we're clear…this isn't going to be easy, we have no more time for tears!"

Putting out his lower lip he looked assuring into his eyes nodding, "okay!"

"What about your family though hmm? Wouldn't they be concerned about there the little boy of the family is?"

Looking away for a second he sat down looking at his food, "no…"

Walking over he sighed shaking his head with a little laugh, "then don't waste your time on them, my family on the other hand can't stop sending me letters."

He smiled almost enviously. Itachi turned to eat his eyes dwindling a little. He knew for a fact that they would have to be leaving soon, they couldn't stay here forever, they needed to go home. Kagome had business for a few more days and then they'd have to go. Could they really take him with them, or what? He had to stay here, it's his home. No matter the hatred the people had towards him, he couldn't bring him back. He had things to do…he couldn't taint the child further more by allowing him to watch him commit, a great tragedy.

After eating he stood looking to him, "Kagome and I have business today you're going to be on your own for a little bit, are you okay with that?"

He stopped a little unsure then stood, "yeah! I can do it."

He smiled a little, "alright…and Gaara-you know that Kagome and I can't stay here right?"

Stopping he smiled looking to them, "but I can go with you!"

"No Gaara, you can't…things are going to happen-you can't be here for that. I trust you to be strong and stay the way you are for Kagome's sake because I think you two might meet again."

He shook ready to cry yet then he stopped turning his head away shakily. He swallowed then nodded frantically. He smiled nodding for a second then stood. Kagome threw her body up yawning looking around she suddenly jumped into the air with a flip landing at the table with the fork and soon in hand. They looked to her with a few blinks as Itachi threw the kunai towards her having her catch it with the chop sticks still eating and throwing it back. Gaara's eyes widened, "wow Kagome!"

She smiled to him, "I have to train everyday with this dope I know all his tricks."

With a scoff he turned away almost to say, 'not all of my tricks Kagome..'

Okay how was that?


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed solemnly as she listened to the people speak carefully of the chunin exams and such she felt herself fall into a sleep. It didn't help that she was the youngest one there by at least 2 to 4 decades and was sitting in a chair way to big, but still she had to listen. Tapping the pencil on the notebook before her she heard Itachi call to her from the wall, "Kagome, put up the proposition."

She sighed gritting her teeth then standing on her chair, "Excuse me gentlemen, I'm sorry to interrupt with your, very…fascinating debate but I am here for one reason only, I am here to bring up the information about trade and alliances between countries. Now with all do respect we don't have the time to talk about such trivial things as the chunin exams. We all know what happens during the exams and what doesn't happen, so can I continue."

Annoyed that a child would be in the meeting never the less a child with such power the chairman stood with a grudge filled bow, "yes, please do continue then…Miss Higurashi."

She smiled jumping off the chair and heading towards the front of the room to which Itachi was currently standing out replacing presentation boards and slides. She was 8 years old and with all the attention she had received due to her power and linage she was used as a representative for her own company and the Hokage's works. She let out a sigh for a moment thinking of all the ahead of her time reading she had to do. She didn't get to do anything other children did; she was busy learning everything she didn't need to know until years later. She guessed that to be why they took so much pride in her. Annoyed she stepped onto a stool, "alright then gentlemen, I know you don't want me here, especially since I'm the age of most of your grandchildren but still I am here for one purpose and one purpose only."

They sat there looking at her almost waiting for a mess up causing her to only is more annoyed. Itachi stepped foreword for a moment causing their looks of hatred and bewilderment to come to a quick end. Kagome slipped off the scarf around her arm causing everyone's eyes to widen. She pointed to the diagram, "this is a virus, and the virus name has been given FBV, under Fatal Benign Virus. It is a born disease given to me, now to clarify more why I am telling you this is because well my land has decided to turn it into a weapon and since you are all representatives from your land I would like you to think it over. With the information found from the nine tailed fox and others I would like you to think of the technical advances this gives us! Especially the use it could be if another calamity were to occur like that. This virus works slowly yet with a chemical change it could be immediate fatal."

Itachi smirked at their looks and to Kagome seeing that she was learning ahead of her time. He glanced to her still seeing her use to marketing and yet he was not one who was part of the Hokage's circle as to knowing business transactions. The man stood, "how this was produced and where is the source?"

She backed up sighing, "I am the source, it was given to me at birth and since I am the last of my family line that would mean simply that my blood only mine is the only shot you have."

They exchanged glances and whispers as she eyed them carefully. Covering her arm once again another man asked, "What is the price you are offering?"

Itachi pulled down another slide as Kagome answered, "We'll begin the bidding at 50,000 dollars."

The man stood, "we would like to take that offer, it was a pleasure doing business with you Miss Kagome."

She smiled to them nodding as the men handed her each a portfolio to which she took, as the room was left she dropped the note books on the table turning to Itachi who set a hand on her shoulder, "feeling better?"

"No, it made me feel worst. I was talking and acting like a 40 year old woman, I'm only 8 Itachi…"

He nodded to her putting the portfolios and items into the bag then folding the other forms. He turned to her, "go change and we'll head home, and after you take another injection we'll go find Gaara alright?"

She turned to him for a moment grabbing her bag of clothes, "It'd be dark by then, do you think he'll be mad or in trouble? You told him right?"

He nodded to her, "just go, and don't worry so much about him."

She nodded running out of the room as he eyed the slips of paper. Taking a deep breath he turned his head to the diagram before folding it and slipping it away. His lips parted to think as his fingers trailed a thin envelope in his pocket; it was a letter from Sasuke and the family. They missed him and him…well he, he wasn't sure, he loved his family and he was sure that he missed him but otherwise something was amiss. Turning he walked out of the room hearing the business men whisper casual conversations and then speak of Kagome as if she were a plague. They called her a monster and whispered tales of how she was forced into the manufacturing and had already killed people with it. Turning he slammed them against the wall the meeting material falling to the ground. Glancing around he warned, "what was that?"

They looked to him shakily, "I-I?"

Suddenly much to his dismay he heard Kagome call to him holding the bag of things. She was smiling, she was giving that stupid smile. He eyed her seriously, "Kagome…"

She shook her head, "its okay now Itachi, let them go…it doesn't matter what they say."

Releasing them he eyed them each his dark eyes instilling them with fear as he muttered "be glad, you were just spared."

He turned quickly bending down to her to see if she was okay and noticed the small streaks of tears. He wiped them away holding her shoulders, "you heard them?"

She didn't move to answer she turned and began to walk away. Continuing ahead he gave one last glance to the men. Kagome walked down the stairs carefully, it was already dark. She sighed, "I hope Gaara's okay."

Gaara ran through the streets a smile planted on his face as he held the bag of medicine, it was dark but he didn't care, after that he would have another friend. Today some things got out of place; he may have accidentally used his powers. He hadn't meant to, it just happened, but he was going to make up for it with the medicine and it would be okay. As he continued he saw his father. Stopping he asked, "Father?"

The man who looked like him except older crossed his arms straightening himself, he asked rather for the sake of knowing then caring, "where were you last night?"

"I was at…a friend's."

He almost snorted at the words as he repeated to get the feeling on his tongue, "friends. Emotionlessly he bent down to the boy a smirk of sadistic intrigue on his face, "you don't have friends, you aren't even human. You're a monster, you mother never the less, couldn't stand you."

He backed up quickly yelling in Kagome's words, "I am who I choose to be! You can't decide!"

Standing he set a hand to his hip eyeing him annoyed and vulgar. He smirked to his so-called son and turned away, "you were a mistake."

Shutting his eyes he repeated to himself not to cry and remembered suddenly the happiness he felt when he was to bring the medicine and meet a friend. He ran past his father, "I hate you! You can't change my mind!"

Continuing he turned back to look once more stopping and continuing his smile came back as he felt a sense of pride in what he had just done. Continuing he knocked on the door of the boy. It creaked to a small opening as he pulled out the medicine, "I brought you some medicine for your wounds, and it'll help! I'm sorry about before, it must have been really painful."

After a moment the boy scowled cruelly, "go away! Monster!"

He slammed the door right then and there; Gaara's eyes went wide as he shook dropping the bag on the ground before him. He turned seeing his father's look at him, in his cold eyes read the feeling of humor at the situation yet he made no motion. He turned away casually and headed back to his real- so called family. He shook when he heard a familiar voice, "Gaara?"

Turning he saw Itachi holding grocery bags reluctantly and Kagome in front of him holding his teddy bear with a small smile, "are you coming home now?"

Stopping he turned to them running foreword into Kagome's arms. He sniffed back his tears hiccupping, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cry! I didn't mean to hurt him…"

She turned to Itachi who smiled bending down to him. He looked at him pulling out an apple from the bag and sticking it into his mouth and a laugh, "eat up! Forget about everything else!"

He held it his eyes watering casually as he ran into Itachi's arms. Squirming a little he whined, "hey! Hey! What the hell!"

Kagome laughed then walked foreword holding the bag. She knocked on the boy's door to which he opened looking at her. With a smile she grabbed his collar, "listen up, you're going to take the medicine and you're going to like it! And then you're going to go apologize to Gaara aren't you!"

Her eyes flared with a women's scorn as he shook nodding. Itachi and Gaara stood behind a tree bending out, "jeeze…Gaara if you ever plan on marrying her, allow me a chance to say…you're a brave man."

He jumped suddenly almost embarssed, "who said I was going to marry…I mean…I-I."

Before he could finish he heard the boy bow and apologize to him running to leave. Kagome smiled taking Itachi's shirt in her hand and Gaara's hand, "lets go home okay!"

They nodded as Itachi glanced to the two. He turned away momentarily looking to the sky and narrowing his eyes, "families…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed yawning poking at her food, Itachi and Gaara had been gone almost half the day, she was left to training by herself and making mild phone conversations with the Hokage about business. Standing she lifted the food and put them away for the others to eat after. Sitting outside she ran her foot in the sand seeing someone who looked like Gaara except older walk towards her with two others behind him who she assumed to be his siblings. She ignored them yet then they stopped standing before her. She raised her head to the shadow now cast over her asking, "May I help you?"

"You are Kagome Higuarshi, I've heard much about you. Now tell me what would you be doing with my son? He's a monster, or don't you see it? I've read about the death of your family. He was a monster too, don't you see how he transformed…"

She gritted her teeth looking to them and calming herself, "I suggest you not to speak of him that way, but otherwise are you done? We have nothing more to speak of it seems."

The girl called, "he's going to kill you! Aren't you afraid of that at all?"

She looked to them setting her hands to her sides, "no, but you obviously are, all of you-that's why you treat him that way, and that's why you…send people to kill him…"

The man stepped back then yelled, "I know your powers and I know my chances with you so I'll hold myself…"

"Wise choice"

"But you cannot stop Gaara from becoming who he really is."

The boy stepped foreword narrowing his eyes powerfully dangling beside his father, "he's a calamity waiting to happen!"

She narrowed her eyes to them seriously moving her head up towards them. She recognized that look in the eye, the look of a disillusioned man. Clearing her throat she spoke, "I won't be here forever but your treatment of him will be your end."

The children jumped back at her incredulous look yet then the shouted, "you did say you won't be here forever, you'll see a mighty change in him the next time."

Jumping to her feet she moved her hand back a small light appearing causing them to back up. She warned angrily, "if you touch him I swear to god."

His eyes widened at the light in his hand beginning to think to himself, 'impossible, she is too young to be able to harness such power.' He was thrown out of it when he challenged, "I won't have too…he'll become the monster because he'll be left without a choice, he'll have to kill me."

The light growing she moved it to only stop as a kunai went flying. Turning her head she saw Itachi holding Gaara in his arms showing exhaust. Her eyes softened as she released it. Turning back Itachi questioned, "am I disturbing something?"

Kagome challenged, "no, I was just ending it."

He turned to her seeing her posture and envaded the two standing in the middle. The little blonde girl asked curiously from behind her father, "What happened to him?"

"He's been training with me."

They established space as the boy jumped, "training!"

Kagome appeared on Itachi's shoulder, "yes do you have a problem with that?"

The father challenged, "You have no idea what you're going, you're going to made him invincible and then he'll kill us all."

Cracking her knuckles she prepared to punch him out only to feel Itachi wrap and arm around her waist sighing, he met eyes with Gaara's father a mutual conversation look being given. The man backed up, "an Uchiha, I see, you'll see for yourself."

They turned to walk away the boy and girl giving her a scowl causing her to jump down to her feet making them turn grip onto their father and run. Moving threateningly she felt Itachi grab her by her collar and walk inside, "now, now no need to make them bleed they'll have enough nightmares not knowing if they should sleep or not tonight."

Turning away she crossed her arms taking out the food and grabbing an ice pack and warm cloth. She tended to Gaara then turned to Itachi who sat down in a chair for once to relax. She grabbed a chair pushing it near the stove climbing up and grabbing a cup. She poured him a cup of tea jumped off the chair without spilling a drop and set it down in front of him with a smile, "I'll move the food to this table so we can eat when Gaara wakes up! And I'll go get the healing ointment!"

He took the cup into his hands bending over drizzles of sand falling from his hair and shoulders. He turned to Gaara casually; he was beat, emotionally, mentally and physically. He saw Kagome jump off the steps with the ointment and a comb. Confused he saw her set the comb on the table while putting the ointment to his wounds. She saw him wince and jumped back with an eek worried that she had hurt him worse. Itachi took the comb casually using it to take the sand from his hair, "don't worry its just open wounds, and keep going."

She turned to him nodding and pulling over a chair. She asked, "do you need any Itachi?"

He shook his head, "thank you though, No how was your day?"

She smiled running to him and jumping his lap as he wrapped an arm around her like how he did when he was back home. He would wrap and arm around Kagome and around Sasuke and listen to them or tell them stories of missions. She really did care for her and now without her having a family she was practically adopted into his own and now he had Gaara for that also. She smiled, "when you left I trained for 3 whole hours!"

He made a look of disappointment repeating, "only 3."

She punched into his suddenly opened hand, "that was a long time without anyone there to push me!"

He smiled leaning back asking, "alright what else?"

She jumped causing him to wince at the pain in his leg from dodging the sand attacks, "I cooked the food! And I called Hokage! And we talked but it was boring! And he said that Sasuke's doing great in school and Naruto, the 9 tailed fox is causing problems…"

He snapped at the name of Naruto, she spoke to him on occasion when she could but she hardly spoke to anyone for a little kid. She did though have a bond with the child and she did have a bond with Sasuke if anything. Sighing she turned to him stretching. She jumped off his leg pointing upstairs, " I put a bath for you Itachi! You can take a bath and eat then okay! Gaara should be awake by then."

Pushing himself up, he set a hand to her head, "thank you Kagome and…"

Overly excited she asked," yeah?"

He felt his other hand turn into a fist losing sight of the purpose. He took in a deep breath, "nothing, just forget…I-I'm going."

Kagome shrugged seeing him go, he'd been like that for a month now. Every since he had disappeared for a couple weeks on a mission and she was left alone with number 12 bodyguard, the one that died with an arrow in the heart. He was a little saddened at that and wouldn't leave her room for a long time, this one seemed so happy all the time and yet he wasn't strong. Turning she saw Gaara push himself up momentarily, "Kagome?"

She turned seeing him, "Gaara! You're awake! Are you hungry?"

He nodded for a moment turning a little sore, nothing could harm him, even if he wished but this, he had harmed himself by working. He had worked himself into a situation like this and he felt a sense of pride. The noise from the upstairs bathroom he guessed to be Itachi. He saw Kagome look to him and asked, "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

She stopped, "your family came…"

Stopping he looked to her seeing no mark on her and then out of good conscious he was concerned for his family. She smiled feeding him a spoon filled of soup quickly, "they were being monsters, but I was close to punching them out especially your dad but Itachi came and stopped me…I'm sorry he got me mad."

He looked to her surprised that anyone would defend him and smiled a soup filled smile. She smiled back to him carefully. They were quiet until Gaara asked, "Is it true, you're going home tomorrow?"

She stopped carefully turning to him for a moment. He saw her run up the stairs and was left to stand there confused. Running back down her smiled lightly something in her hand. He looked to her confused as she put her hand out smiling, "other than the band that'll keep up together take this."

He looked to her confused, "what is that?"

She smiled wrapping it around his wrist, "this is a promise, a bracelet that I want you to keep until we meet again. You can take it off, but not until we reunite with a big lunch! Okay! And you need to promise me…don't change okay!"

He looked to her and nodded smiling, "I promise."

They nodded to each other brightly.

Itachi sat at the top of the stairs with a distant look. Turning back he narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome, Gaara….but you won't be seeing her again."

He ran his finger over the kunai then turned walking down the stairs, "ready to eat?"

They nodded happily.

okay so after this they'll say goodbyes and then we'll show the older version of them okay! I hope you all didn't mind that I took so much time with their childhood history.


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara laid in the bed for a moment running his fingers over the bracelet. Kagome was asleep and he was pretending to sleep, he couldn't sleep. Because if he slept then the monster would take over, he had to learn a jutsu just to be able to sleep it almost caused him to be upset. Running his fingers through his hair he forced his dark eyes to close only for a moment. He suddenly felt a hand rub against his own. Jumping he turned to see Kagome staring at him. She pushed herself to her feet, "I don't want to go back."

He looked to her, "me either."

She took a moment, "Gaara, promise you won't forget me okay…and promise me you won't change, no matter what happens."

He nodded to her carefully wrapped his arms around her, "and promises me, you won't change either okay Kagome. You can't forget me."

She held on to him tightly in response exchanging mournful looks. They fell asleep with Gaara's arm around her waist and hers laid lightly on the small of his back.

Itachi reached his hand out tying up the rest of their things on the back of the 2 horses. Glancing back he called to Kagome from downstairs. She stuck her head out of the window carefully smiling and waving carefully to him. They had woken up early, for Itachi to train Gaara for beginners and for them to pack. Turning her head she ran down the stair seeing Gaara holding on to Itachi's leg. He looked up to her wit h a sigh, "he has been like this all morning."

Kagome walked foreword seeing him sniffing and holding on tighter the sand acting as his harness. She set her hand towards him carefully feeling him turn and grip onto her hand, "Kagome! Itachi don't go! Please don't go!"

She turned to him bending down and wrapping her arms around him tightly whispering, "Don't cry, you promised Itachi…and you promised me somethings too remember. Always be the best you can be Gaara and when we see each other again, you'll be my equal in power and no one well ever look down on us again or be afraid of each other."

He nodded quickly into her shirt his face running against the thin fabric. He stood wiping his tears carefully pressing his hand to the band on his arm. She reached out following as Itachi followed unconsciously. She swallowed wiping away her tears though she still held a firm smile, "goodbye Gaara…"

He nodded to her quickly turning to Itachi who only walked foreword bending down to him whispering, "I'm sorry."

Confused with his words he moved to ask him what he meant. They jumped on the horse running out quickly. Kagome turned one last time to look to him seeing him stand there in the middle then she turned away her eyes burning with tears. Kagome sniffed quickly seeing Itachi hold onto the reins and fingering something in his kunai holster. She stopped as they continued about a mile out. Itachi called to her to stop as she turned back in question, "yes Itachi?"

He slid off his horse with ease walking towards her outstretching his arms to catch her. Confused she jumped into his arms without questioning, afterall he was her bodyguard. Wrapping her arms around his neck she asked, "what is it Itachi?"

He hid his face in the crook of her neck setting her down and holding her close, "Kagome…I have nothing to say to you…I have nothing to do with you. You're an overly powerful being a cursed being. You have been tormented-allow me to free you. You can hate me, detest me, I could careless I would like to clarify though that you are most likely not to live."

Her eyes widened unexpectedly as she felt a sharp pain slide through her chest. Her eyes widened as she fell back against the tree her legs sprawled out before her. She rose her head wide eyed in fear, she repeated to herself, "why? Why? Itachi…my big brother…my father figure….my friend…why? Move Kagome, move…run away, fight back!"

He gripped her by the neck carefully slamming her head back with a thrust then took out the blade from his back. Her eyes shook with fear as her hearts already speedy rate seemed to become faster. Her lips quivered shutting her eyes and screaming with all the brute force she could muster, "GAARA!"

She was silenced quickly after as the sword ran down her shoulder cutting her arm off in the process and causing scratches and slips in her flesh around her. The darkened veins of the virus shown through on the arm expanding itself and appearing around her shoulder and towards her eyes, she laid limp and surely dead against the bark allowing him to step back slipping his sword into his sheath releasing the baby horse and taking his own disappearing back to the village to fulfill his next steps.

Gaara turned his head at the screen surprisingly, his lips shook as he ran towards the border his face crossed with fear and horror he called in return hearing the shear scream, "Kagome!"

His hands shook violently as he propelled himself towards the gate out of the area. He ran trying to find where she was. He looked around continuing to look yet as he turned he saw a trace of blood, so much blood… and the horse was gone, Itachi was gone. He stepped back falling to the ground, "he didn't…no he couldn't…Kagome…oh no."

Tears wielded up in his eyes as he pushed himself into a fetal position crying, "Kagome!"

The blood splattered everywhere in every direction there were marks of dragging but he couldn't stand the view. He turned hastily back towards the village to the home they had lived in for the short amount of time, the home he had claimed.

Hokage jumped his eyes widened as he turned his head quickly calling out, "Kakashi! Iruka! Everyone! Call everyone here now! We have a problem!"

The radiating sound of worry, horror and shock came to his voice as he turned back to the crystal ball placed gently on the pillow. He looked to Kagome who lay lifeless against the grass limp and bleeding. Her body crying in so much agony no words could transform. He jumped to the question of where Itachi could be going, what was to happen, if he would do this to a poor defenseless girl what would he do to people who could fairly well defend themselves?

Kagome cried weakly. She outstretched her arm in one quick swipe stealing the grass underneath her weak fingers pulling herself foreword. She felt the red of her blood spray over the grass causing a tint. She laid her head; breathing seemed to cause the most of the pain. She had never been in so much agony before, wait as she thought it over, she had. She remembered being in this much agony. She remembered when she was the one doing the ripping. She had to remind herself as she slipped into a darkness that didn't ask for it. And right now, the man she trusted the most. The man she had relied on had betrayed her and attempted to kill her. She had to remember and imprint it into her mind that this was meant to be her death. As she went on she continued yelling to herself not to die. She threatened herself that she wouldn't die.

She come and helps Sasuke, she had promised Gaara, she had to stay alive for him, she had to kill Itachi, this had to be a test, and he had to be testing her. This was a joke; he was just testing her wasn't he? To see what she'd do? How she'd handle it. He had some master plan to save her after right?

Losing handling her head dropped painfully allowing her lips to part exhaling the painful essence inside of her.

Sorry so short I wanted the next chapter to be a kind of wake up for this and then after that she was going to be an adult so yeah be ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Her eyes hazed open, she saw white, doctors? She questioned herself where she was and where was Itachi? She felt numb it was pain, pain was what made her numb the ceiling was moving and around her she saw covered faces of doctors. Her lips parted to speak yet her eyes clouded with tears and blood. She saw the face of the Hokage and the faces of many others she recognized and some she didn't. With parted lips she pushed herself gritting her teeth whispering, "I…"

The Hokage's soothing voice came to her as she heard him speak repeatedly yet with a quiver of fear, "its okay Kagome…everything is going to be okay now."

Her gentle eyes came to a stand still. He laid back her eyes placed against the ceiling in despair until she saw something. She turned her head down the narrow hallway seeing Itachi out of the corner of her eye. She felt her mouth turn dry and her lips quiver. Her eyes widened causing her not to notice herself slide through two doors the Hokage and the others standing there simply as the doors shut. She winced a movement with her only arm left crying almost at the lack of another. She cried to them to run away and cried questioning Itachi on his motives. Why did he do such a thing? Why did he betray her when she needed him so much, when she trusted him so much?

Kagome laid her head back the lip of the doctor mouthing gently to her, "everything is going to be fine Kagome, don't worry."

She hated the doctors, she hated them. She had spent half a lifetime there…she had spent time there relentlessly over and over because of the past; she didn't want to spend another half of a lifetime there. She wouldn't.

Gaara sat at the roof of his home. His eyes darkened as he lifted them, the used to be vibrancy now gone and replaced with a cool emotionless façade. He stepped over the dead body continuing forward feeling the band on his arm. He turned, "how could he, how could he kill her? Is it like you? My father sent you to kill me?"

He growled turning away the anger evident in his eyes as her continued the sand following like a tidal wave. As he continued he ran his eyes over the now more than ever frightened people. His mind wandered to threaten, "This is what is too happen, and this is what happens in the end and in the beginning. To lose everything, she lost everything even in her moment of death she called my name…I wasn't strong enough or fast enough…"

Turning he felt tears reach him only to be thrown away in the end. He thrashed his hand against the sand turning his head to his brother and sister who stood there firm and still staring at him. Walking foreword he knew them well, it was fear and respect, but the highlighted word was an obvious one, the word known as fear. He gripped the bracelet still continuing to promise himself that until then he would leave it on. To persuade himself that there was a chance of her being still alive or there he left himself to think of the lack of an evident body being there. He continued walking staring at the home they remained in. His eyes tensed at the sight of the area, every corner he saw Itachi and her. He growled turning as the sand around him quickly obliterated the place he had named as 'home' he whispered as he left to his shelter, "its not home without her."

Kagome lifted her head casually her eyes adjusting to the bright light that caused her to become ill, in such a time how could the light come through? How could kami? She snorted to the thought for a moment using her strength to move up yet painfully whined falling on her back. Turning her head her eyes widened shaking. Her lips quivered as her was left unable to breath. She had two hands; she had two arms, how? Her lips parted yet her throat ran dry, she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, "Kagome?"

Turning her head she looked into the apparently painful eyes of Kakashi. Swallowing hard she whispered tears streaming shortly down her face, "Kakashi-sensei, why? Why do I have an arm?"

He sighed in a quaint sadness. Sitting her took her arm, wait not some stranger's arm, "Kagome…Itachi…he cut off your arm and when he returned while we were looking for you…he killed the rest of his family."

She stopped her body trembling as she fell into his arm crying and screaming in shock, "No! Why! Why did you save me! That was a family! I shouldn't of matter!"

Holding tighter onto her he whispered, "We had to take…the arm of an Uchiha and give it too you. It was luck really…but there was a survivor…"

She threw her head up stopping suddenly feeling at her arm she raised it to her eye level shaking and setting it down carefully gripping onto her chest in pain, "no! Cut it off! Stop it! I don't want it! No!"

She thrashed around grabbing for the butter knife from the food table gripping it in her small hand. Kakashi slammed her to the bed her grip on the knife tightening she cried to him repeatedly as she moved to cut it off as if it were a virus. He yelled to calm her, "you can't do anything to stop it Kagome! Just be thankful! We can't take it off!"

She stopped still shaking as she turned her head for a moment her eyes shook to the darkened veins. She whimpered screaming at the top of her lungs causing the doctors to run in curiously, "what is it?"

Kakashi held the knife away from her as she cried in his arms cradled like a child. He turned to them shaking his head quickly causing them to leave. She quivered, "who was it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

She jumped from his arms onto the bed refusing to use the arm out of fear and sadness. She cried out, "where is he! Does he know! How did this happen! How could you give me one of their arms knowing how I feel! How I would feel! Itachi is gone! He killed so many and he gets away!"

She fell to the ground of the bed quickly as he ran to catch her cradling her neck whispering, "don't stand and use this as an omen of your guilt Kagome."

She shook her head turning away from him, "I want to see Sasuke."

"Look at you, you can barely walk, how do you plan on doing anything else? You're battered and bruised! And that virus inside of you…"

She snapped angrily narrowing her eyes gripping her fists, "bring me to Sasuke now!"

Stopping wide eyed he bent himself to her wrapping his arms securely around her, "okay, okay…just promise me you won't hurt yourself if I do alright."

Kagome repeatedly nodded unable to stop as she bent herself. He handed her a glass of water and medicine then opened the box with the needle in it. Her eyes shook as she crawled away swallowing the pill the glass falling to the floor breaking into small pieces the bottom spinning in a small semi-circle, "No! Kakashi don't!"

She remembered every time she saw that her face would reek into the widest portion of fear. She was 8 years old, she shouldn't be going through this, why was she the only one! He bent to her almost to comfort her yet she felt herself clawing away from him almost peeling the cloth away causing him to skid back and cover himself. She jumped to him, "you should know how it feels! To care for someone and in the end have to have a piece of them still with you! You spend your time when you're always late to lessons mourning and apologizing to him at the memorial! You have his eye in you! You cover your face out of shame!"

He looked to her the needle in hand then pressed her down to the bed apologizing over and over again then injecting it into the crook of her neck. Her eyes dilated in pain and yet also relaxation. Parted lips she fell back her lids coming to a small close showing the bottom portion of her eyes. He placed the needle to the side lifting her up in his arms and turned walking away towards Sasuke's room.

Gaara raised his head to his father who eyed him incuriously he jumped to his look, "you call me a monster, and you're my father. If I am what you say I should have no problem killing you!"

He jumped back at his threat narrowing his eyes as he stood, he was aware of his son's doing with the people he sent for him but he was kazekage, he would have the decency he was not given, to allow him to live. Standing he spoke, "I have years of training soon father, you have a job to do, stay out of my way."

He slid past him the long red bands sliding in the air slowly. Continuing he looked up to the sky, " you were kind to her, I shall allow you that kindness…I shall continue to learn to fight and in the end…"

His eyes furthered to darken as he promised himself no longer to cry, he had no more use for tears. His heart had now long been glazed with sand.


	8. Chapter 8

((A/N: To straighten things out….NO KAGOME DID NOT GET SASUKE'S ARM! Sorry but it was another member of the family's arm Sasuke's mother to be exact. Now this is the beginning of the older ones okay))

Kagome ran her hand over the arm she had now had to claim as hers. The long dark veins growing down her arm over the scars and stitching of attaching it onto her own. She had claimed it as a burden as she had spent most of her early years with it not using it at all. Taking in a deep breath she looked into her own eyes through the mirror. A glazed look of pain and ice came to thought allowing her lips to part slowly. She lifted her hair into a high ponytail putting in the small braids then tying her Konoha headband around her foreword. She lifted her fingers along her neck showing small traces of the virus there yet ignored it wrapping her scarf around her neck the red color causing her eyes to darken. She continued to wrap it covering her other arm with it as a glove the red band around her other arm. She shut her eyes painfully then slipped on her long boots up to her knees wrapping the tape and kunai holster around her thighs. After a moment she wore bandaging around her chest a black short vest and a red skirt.

On her other hand she wore fingerless gloves strapping a long huge sword on her back with a whip around her waist. Continuing foreword she put her other hand into a fist before stepping out lifting her eyes to the world. She had gotten the headband at the age of 9 and had yet to allow herself into the chunin exams after trying to find Itachi and repay him and also with business and chemotherapy. Taking in a deep breath she walked through the crowd into the building of the Hokage. He turned to her, "Kagome."

She nodded in response making no avail to speak. She had changed; her feelings toward Itachi were confusion and angst. She didn't understand what else to say to the situation. She had missed Gaara but she had found herself unable to face him, she didn't know what to say to him or what to do. She had begun to forget things of the past the scars on her body only reminding her of pain and vengeance. Now she was going to be heading back to the chunins, she had a responsibility now to continue on. Her social skills were lacking and she had allowed it, Sasuke had changed and there relationship stood at a common denominator, to kill Itachi. He had secretly held anger towards her for not stopping him yet it was small and she herself had held a guilty conscious.

The Hokage let out a long breath of smoke leaving her to stand, "what do you want?"

He had gotten used to the bitterness in her and sadly had begun to deprive himself of the old memories of her happiness. He stood for a moment walking towards her, "you are going to be assigned to a team for the chunins."

Stopping she rose her head taking the scroll he had offered to her opening it. Her eyes ran over it as she hexed, "I don't need a team, and I'll be fine on my own."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "they are your bodyguards, Kagome I'm sorry but you must put this behind you. They are here now."

She snapped to him almost punching him cursing, "I won't put more than 2 dozen deaths behind me!"

The two new team mates walked foreword there eyes narrowed to her in caution allowing her to move past him and glare to them in return. One of them spoke, "you…listen up! We're here for one purpose and one purpose only! The Hokage asked!"

The other man replied hastily, "yes that is true but we hope to make it the best of the situation. Your old friend Sango could not be here so we are…"

Kagome jumped in, "old friend being the keyword, I have no use for any of you now!"

Lord Hokage snapped to her quickly setting a hand on her arm, "Kagome! Perhaps its time for you're…"

She turned pushing away from him turning to the two named Inuyasha and Miroku. She stepped in-between them as he muttered, "Wench…"

She instantly turned a kunai pressed into his neck drawing blood. He stopped his eyes wide as Miroku jumped readying his weapon only for her to have her blade against his neck eyeing them both, "anything else to say?"

They froze as Kakashi appeared, "Kagome…"

Lord Hokage sighed sitting down, "you're late."

Kagome put the weapons away turning to him and walking past. She continued on. Kakashi sighed turning back muttering carefully with a sad sigh, "9 years of hiding the pain and now 4 more years of living in it."

They continued as Kagome sat out in the hallway her hands on her knees as she looked up carefully leaning back. Kakashi leaned on the wall staring at her, "Kagome why must you, forget it now come on we need to get you to the hospital."

She stood turning away her long hair practically smacking against him as he followed. She raised her head to the sky as she walked into the hospital carefully the doctors ready for her with the needle on the tray.

Gaara looked down the rubble on the ground, the untouched remains of the home before him. He crossed his arms his clear eyes coldly pressed against the remains. He had remembered her the first time he saw her. When she bent to him and pressed her hand to his flesh healing his wound. Turning away he saw his brother and sister standing away. He was unsure what to say of their relationship or any other. Swallowing he glancing one last time and felt the band on his arm with the red band Kagome had given him shutting his eyes taking in a deep breath then continuing. Today they had to leave to their journey to Konoha, Kagome's home town.

Long after he had come to an understanding of himself, to come to terms with a death such as that, after that he had seen Itachi, he was sure of it. He had seen him when he was walking back his eyes met with his cold ones. He seemed to once again be apologizing and he felt sick to think of it. He ran at him his sand causing a wave yet in the end hit nothing.

Taking in a deep breath he muttered, "let's go."

His cold hoarse voice made a vibration as his siblings nodded to him following.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome turned herself out the window her eyes slightly shut as the doctor slipped the needle from her neck. She released a labored breath as her eyes slowly searched the room she Kakashi only to see him through the doorway exchanging words with the doctor. She felt the restraints around her arms and legs loosen and a hand wrap under her knees and another around her arms. Her head fell to the side the smell of ramen in the shirt. She lifted her head her lips stuttering to speak to her sensei, "Iruka?"

Kakashi stood behind him smiling to her. She shut her eyes slowly turning her head as they walked from the hospital. She felt herself being placed in a wheel chair the paronoia from before gone and the pain from the virus before gently subsiding. She placed her hand to her head leaning foreword in the chair as Kakashi wrapped his hands around the handles and pushed her towards the doorway. Iruka spoke, "I heard that you are finally going to head off to the chunin exams Kagome."

There was a moment as she winced almost by the sound of his voice speaking calmly still holding her head foreword, "yes, I am."

The two teachers turned their heads to each other with worried looks yet she leaned herself upwards slightly pressing her hands to her head. That medication she had to take now twice a day. She had been lost in other worlds with her mind and she had found herself blanking out more and more. She had begun to lose control of herself and the painful memories of the past would return. It almost sedated her and calmed yet it did not bring her back. Kakashi stopped as she looked around outside. The looks she received and the whispers caused her to curl around and press her hand to her head. She heard from far off the gossip and then felt Iruka set a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath looking up to the two then turned away as she slid through the crowd.

Kakashi began carefully smiling to her, "Kagome, you should be kinder to your team mates and maybe since you have such a short time until the exams you should start training with them."

She looked to the two and saw their looks of determination before turning away. Pressing her hand to the sides she asked shakily, "do you think its wise, to have them on my team knowing what they'll be getting into."

Iruka sighed to her turning and standing before the wheel chair bending down, "we have known you since you were a little girl, we have trained you and we know that they'll be safe with you and you with them don't worry."

She turned to them and almost smiled nodding yet behind her smile held the same look of darkness. Kakashi spoke, "it is your decision to tell them or not."

Kagome looked to the sky as they continued foreword her eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she ran her hand over her other arm stopping at he evident stitching. She whispered, "Kakashi, aren't you supposed to be off training your students?"

He looked to her smiling, "yes, but I have to make a pit stop as usual."

She nodded to him as he disappeared Iruka took his place. They headed towards the Hokage's as Kagome pushed herself up her eyes running blank as she fell back to the chair. Iruka turned to her quickly meeting eyes with her glazed over ones. He tapped her face carefully calling, "Kagome?"

He cursed lightly thinking to himself that she would need more medication, though it had already taken 1 huge dose to hold it off. He lifted her carefully into his arms running into the room. Inuyasha and the others still sitting there arguing with the Hokage. Turned to Iruka who set the girl down on the ground before him, "it's not holding it off, it's getting stronger. She had blanked out and the virus is moving down near her elbow and her ear its expanding Lord Hokage!"

Inuyasha and the others looked to her as Miroku asked, "What's going on with her?"

The Hokage turned, "it's at her discretion to tell you now you are dismissed Inuyasha, Iruka go grab another vile, I'll prolong the expansion."

He nodded jumping as Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the room slowly. They stood in the doorway ear pressed to the doorway. Iruka turned pressing the needle and looking for the evident hole on her neckline. The Hokage released his hand stinging with chakra as Iruka pressed the needle into her neck. She gasped for air as her eyes came to a close. Pulling it out he huffed speaking softly, "Kagome is in danger of this virus overpowering her. We're going to be in danger…"

Kagome whispered as tears streamed down her face, "Itachi…."

They stopped swallowing hard; Iruka reached out taking her hand as she gripped it tightly causing him to flinch a little. She took a deep breath her eyes fluttering open; she jumped looking around as her hair lifted from the ground. She pulled away from them looking around and wiping her tears away quickly quivering whispering, "what happened?"

Iruka reached out, "Kagome you blanked out again…"

She tried to stop herself from shaking as she shut her eyes lifting her knees to her chest trying to calm herself. The Hokage walked towards her as Iruka followed. He set a hand to her shoulder as she turned quickly wrapping her arms around him still shaking yet refusing to cry again, "I'm sorry….I saw him again, he's coming back."

Iruka felt his lips turn into a thin line as he extended his hand to her. She took a deep breath yet next thing they knew she was gone. They turned to see her opening the door pushing Inuyasha and Miroku back and as she eyed them shaking still and unable to breathe running foreword. Iruka came around looking to them then ran after calling, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha jumped up quickly turning to Miroku ready to follow yet then the Hokage turned, "no you don't, she well come to you when she is ready you are not to harass her."

Inuyasha snapped back to him annoyed, "you are just favoring her! Why is it you always look after her anyway! Where is her family?"

Miroku turned, "Inuyasha!"

Lord Hokage retorted, "They are dead, you notice the stitching, her new arm, the person she trusts the most after losing everyone tried to kill her did you not know, cut off her arm and she has a virus growing in her body. Her father even attempted to kill her and succeeded in killing her family."

They stopped silenced by that as he turned shutting the door.

Kagome stopped as she fell to her knees breathlessly before the grave yard. She looked down to the Uchiha memorial running her hand over the engraftment. She laid her head on it whimpering softly. She felt the cold stone slip against her warm skin as she whispered, "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me….I am sorry, I am going to try and repent, I am going to try to redo everything and save Sasuke, I'll protect him with my life and I'll try and help. I have to protect everyone I care for but inside hide that I care."

She turned her head to the stone her tears sliding down the mass as she shook carefully. Turning her head she felt Iruka set a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him as he smiled to her lightly bending down and hugging her, "its okay Kagome…I'm here."

She held onto him tighter sniffing back her tears, "I'm so sorry, Iruka I am trying."

He nodded to her then smiled, "why don't you come have some ramen with Naruto and I today? Kakashi and the others are coming also."

She stopped shaking her head, "I'll walk with you there but after I have to go somewhere…talk to my teammates."

He smiled to her as she stood holding onto her arm. She looked down for a second her hand twitching to move.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome looked to Sasuke who looked back her and obviously to her arm. She stepped back for a moment yet heard Naruto call out to her happily, "Kagome! Long time no chat!"

She turned looking at him for a moment her eyes glazing over yet she glanced back down whispering, "Yeah…"

Sasuke walked foreword towards her allowing her to lift her head to him, perhaps it was hatred or maybe he pitied her. She had remembered when they were younger how he had treated her, he hardly mentioned family around her yet he did call her his family. They used to play together all the time and she remembered even when Sakura and her had gotten along, there friendship though wasn't so much. Kagome looked up to him hearing him ask her with a laid back expression, "You're coming with us Kagome?"

She looked up to him then turned away stepping back hearing Iruka call to her, "no, she has business."

Kakashi sighed thinking it to be the usual corporate business, "what, is the Hokage sending you out on another business call Kagome?"

She shook her head quickly turning nodding her head in acknowledgement and heading to leave. She spoke softly, "no, I have to go speak to some people, my team mates for the chunin exams."

Kakashi smiled to her as she spoke that Sakura asking, "you're coming to the chunins too Kagome?"

She nodded as Naruto cheered, "awesome Kagome! But come on! Have some ramen with us!"

Kagome smiled almost yet looked to Sasuke who called, "yeah Kagome come on."

She froze for a moment yet shook her head waving and turning away disappearing quickly. Kakashi sighed shaking her head and walking with the others toward the restaurant. Iruka mentioned as they walked, "Kagome had another moment, we had to give her another shot, that makes it 3 a day now Kakashi."

He looked to him almost a little disappointed then turned back to the ground shaking his head. He added, "She was crying, she saw Itachi…he must have come to her. She was scared…really and went to the memorial again."

Sasuke stopped turning his head to the two teachers wide eyed. Naruto left his gaze to the ground as Sakura placed her hands before her body looking at Sasuke sadly. Sasuke asked, "She saw him?"

Iruka turned sadly , "he came to her and threatened her again…"

They turned away as Kakashi furrowed his eye brows in response. She shook his head swallowing carefully muttering to them, "this is bad…"

The gloom caused them to eat slowly with little conversation when Naruto leaned foreword asking to be clear, "what happened to Kagome? I don't know the real story….I mean no one talks about it."

Sasuke finished standing with his hands in his pockets turning to leave. Naruto jumped suddenly using the knowledge he was clear of against his team mate defending, "you can't always walk away! You know Kagome is really a nice person."

He turned, "I blame her, for not stopping him and its her fault, her problem that the Hokage favors her and sent people to help her instead of my family."

Kakashi jumped suddenly to defend her yet stopping, "Sasuke you cannot keep doing this, you know that it wasn't her fault. You were both only children and you both did suffer a great tragedy as much as you would like to blame her I know you feel even more sorry for her."

There was an eerie silence as Iruka turned to Naruto setting a hand to her shoulder, "now, now Naruto just eat well you?"

Sakura called to Sasuke for a moment while Kakashi sat still reading his book silently. He glanced to the doorway sighing and turning back.

Kagome walked down the street a thin cloak wrapped around her body for warmth. Her eyes reached those of the untainted stars, irrelevant yet bystanders to wars, resurrections, and pain. She ran her foot through the sand before glancing to the doorway of Inuyasha's house. She walked foreword a bit unsure yet knowing her goal and was sure Miroku was with him. Knocking she took a step backwards; staring up she looked to a taller and older looking version of him. He eyed her examining her then asked with his superior tone, "what would you want at this time of night?"

She stopped at the use of words and shot back he eyes narrowing, "I am here to speak to Inuyasha, not you."

He growled to her as she shot one back, they stood at a stand still prepared to battle if needed, yet Inuyasha turned from inside the house popcorn in his hand and Miroku besides him, "Kagome?"

She looked up for a moment gripping the cloth taking a deep breath and stuttering, "We need to talk."

There was a silence as the older brother moved to the side to allow the two men through outside. As they walked in silence she glanced to the both of them then stopped as they stood overlooking the water, "did the Hokage tell you about my past?"

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to each other as Miroku chided, "Bits and pieces, but we'd like to hear it from you."

She turned to the both of them almost as if to send them the evil eye yet once again turned away. Lifting her head to the sky she seemed to become sad as her eyebrows furrowed she whispered, "I was 2 years old, my dad came to my bedroom holding a knife…I woke up seeing him looking at me. I've never been so scared in my life as to seeing that look on his face. He cut my head a little and I evaded and slid through the door. I looked down the hallway and I saw….everyone…they were just…I didn't understand, I saw blood but I was only 2 I didn't understand. I turned to him and my knees gave out, I fell and I screamed. The next thing I knew-he was on the ground with blood and I was the one with his blood on my hands. That is when the virus started to show up."

There was a long pause as Inuyasha looked to her then bent her head down to stare at his hands yet shook his head momentarily dropping it. She continued solemnly, "Since then the Hokage has treated me like a treasure, my ability and my virus, for the good for the village. I was okay with it, at least I could make a difference, I was forced to learn things-way too early for me, but I was okay with it because I had Itachi and I had Sasuke, I had Kakashi and I had the Hokage. Still everyone thought I was a monster. I was happy though. I was happy that people cared.

Suddenly though things changed when I went to the Sand Village well after Itachi went on another trip. I went through many bodyguards and I saw them all die but Itachi was strong and he didn't die…I met a friend at the Sand, he was like me, but he still had family and he was still being called a monster. I loved him very much and Itachi took care of him too. But when we left, he took me and…he told me things, he then cut off the arm with the virus and cut me…I was given one of the Uchiha's arms…."

There was a long silence as she lifted her head to the stars tears falling from her face. She wiped them away quickly whispering to add, "I blank out and I see him, he comes to visit and he wants me dead. When we go to the chunins, he won't hesitate; there might be people who come after me, or the people I care about. If that happens, I won't hesitate to help them, I won't and I want you to know the territory you're entering."

Miroku bent down besides her setting a hand on her shoulder, "we're aware, and we are not afraid."

With a cocky smirk Inuyasha nodded, "yeah, now worries, but if we are going to be facing up against whoever you say we're going to need to train."

She nodded as Miroku stretched up, "I would think 5 in the morning tomorrow."

Inuyasha stopped his mouth dropped yet Miroku dragged him off. She stood a smile forming at the side of her cheeks at them as they walked yet when she turned back she saw Sasuke's huffing figure in the distance. He stood with his arms at his sides fists clenched and sweat running down his face. She asked confused, "Sasuke?"

He walked towards him carefully then stopped his eyes softening as he spoke, "we should talk."

Furrowing her eyebrows she made no move to question his motives, she followed him as they walked towards her home.

Gaara lowered his head carefully staring at the bracelet on his hand. He lifted it to his face as he looked to his sleeping siblings. Lowering his head he pressed his palm to the mark. He hadn't cried for so long, and he hadn't forgotten about her either. She was what pushed him; she pushed him to continue on living no matter how lifeless and horrible it was to be alone, he had lost all care of that. Lifting his head he swallowed staring at the stars whispering under his breath, "Kagome, wait for me."

He shut his eyes for a second leaning back, the sand forming a cocoon over him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kagome, I'm sorry" he began as they stopped at the memorial ground. His eyes flickered with inner conflict; his fists clenched showing white knuckles. He raised his head to look at her seeing her shiver and grip her shawl. She looked to the stars absent mindedly then took a seat her face as cold as stone. She always looked sad but at the moment she seemed more enlightened. Sasuke moved towards her questioning, "Kagome."

She spoke softly yet bluntly, "you shouldn't be sorry."

He snapped suddenly back into reality yet then stopped sitting down besides her sighing. Running his hand through small strands of her hair that had strayed against her shoulders he felt her freeze up, they hadn't been so close since they were children. He pulled his hand away placing it on his lap shaking in anger or hysteria, "I blamed you."

"I know, "she stated her head down while his fingers wrapped around hers. He looked to the sky acting as if it was nothing.

He added furtively, "but deep down I was trying to find someone else to blame knowing it really wasn't you. We were both suffering and I knew you were suffering for so much longer and was cut deeper."

Turning her head from him looking down to her arm the stitches in clear view, her hair covered her face as she whispered, "Before everything I knew, I knew it was my fault. He is still calling to me, he's-I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

He winced taking in a deep breath turning to her, "I understand, we shouldn't have ever let this happen, since we were so close before."

She turned her hair sliding over her shoulder looking to him. He raised his sleeve showing a red band. Kagome jumped reaching out to him pulling the hand gently then smiled hugging him, she felt relieved yet the aching sadness in her face becoming further apparent, he ran his hand down the small of her back whispering in unison to him, "I'm sorry."

They smiled to each other gently as Kagome stood pounding her fists with him and nodding, "we're going to become stronger and help each other, and we're going to cut through the darkness."

He nodded to her smiling heading home with his pinky wrapped around hers. They raised their head to the stars walking pointlessly down the street.

Kakashi sat in his bed looking down and sliding his hand along the red band on the dresser. He lifted his head to the balcony sighing and walking out. His feet met with the bare porcelain. Looking out he could see Kagome sitting on her own balcony. She waved a little as he nodded. She stood turning to walk inside but Kakashi called gently, "Kagome, I heard you got another shot."

She stopped turning to him her body still faced towards the doorway. She pulled her shawl down tightly over her shoulders calling back across of the strip, "I don't sleep anymore, and he keeps coming and telling me that he'll fix things."

Leaning towards the railing he looked down to the distant ground. Looking up to the girl across of him he spoke before she turned leaving back inside, "I'll protect you, you know we'll all protect you."

Kagome shook a little close to losing sight of reality. Walking into the room she glanced back to him a small smile on her face as she whispered a goodnight heading in herself. Sitting on her bed she placed her hands together, "coma jutsu!"

She suddenly fell back to the bed in a forceful sleep. Her body began to glow gently as Kagome felt her lips partially part. She was being transported to her mental coma. She was thinking to become in a dark world of her mind. Looking around she heard her voice echo, "what's going on?"

She felt arms wrap around her body causing her to tense, "Itachi?"

She shook carefully as the voice whispered, "No, Kagome it's me."

Her eyes widened suddenly as she turned her head. Her lips parted as she threw her arms around the familiar Gaara. She gripped him backing up for a moment, "Gaara, I am so sorry."

"You never came back, I thought…."

She stopped suddenly her eyes widening as she looked back into his distant painful ones. Falling back she suddenly felt her back pressed against the pavement and sand wrapping around her throwing her into the air gripping her chest. She whispering painfully, "Gaara, what are you doing?"

He narrowed his eyes as suddenly she felt her body rip to shred. A loud scream filled the darkness. Throwing her body up from her sleeping position she felt her chest heave up and down blood running down her arm from her eyes, her tears. She set her hand to her chest trying to calm herself though her hands still shook. Crawling to her hands and knees blood slipped through her lips from the disgust of the situation she just lived through, whether a dream of not. Turning her head she looked to her clock, it read the all too familiar 4:27 AM. Standing her body swayed to and from while her hand slipped through the thin strands. Continuing she shut the door of her bathroom to shower.

Gaara threw himself up his lips parted as for the first time he was breathless and trying to regain control. Shaking he looked downward to the ground turning away casually. He gripped his arm the band running over his fingers as she warned, "no…what was this nightmare? I haven't dreamt in so long."

Turning to his sleeping siblings he grunted turning away pressing his arm against his head leaning on a branch. Staring ahead she saw a desolate pathway which seemed all too familiar. Looking to the sky he whispered, "I'd never harm you Kagome, what was this? This dream, are you trying to tell me something?"

He had felt her to be his guardian for her to watch over him and send him warnings yet he was bewildered by what he had just encountered. Turning his head he called to his siblings to awaken so they could continue, he wished to get there earlier and as he saw, so did many others.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome ran towards him, she jumped up on his shoulders spinning around a branch her foot into Miroku's hand and then boosted straight into the two men. She gripped their collars spinning over as they fell onto their backs her heel against their collars. She stopped turning looking down to them bending down with an annoyed look, "now are you going to leave us alone?"

The two scurried quickly as she sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Turning she saw Inuyasha lift his leg up hardly. Miroku was currently lying on the ground refusing to move. She turned her head annoyed, "come on those weights aren't that heavy."

Inuyasha refusing to be shown up by a girl stood wincing slightly stretching himself. He growled, "yeah they are only a couple hundred! Come on Miroku!"

Miroku refused shaking his head, "they are on our arms and legs! I can't move! I am the one who had to push her up into the air!"

"Yeah and she was on my back!"

Kagome spun herself easily holding on a hand stand and then spinning up her legs still stretched up in a vertical split, "yes and I can still move like water…I thought the Hokage said you would be powerful."

Challenging them with a grin Inuyasha ran at her yet she easily step sided it. Miroku laughed to him pushing himself up as she turned her head her hair running down her shoulder. Putting her arms behind her she called lightly, "you're like a rolling boulder, you are using blunt force and nothing else, we've been training for a couple hours you guys can take a break."

Miroku asked pushing himself to his feet to stand tall, "what about you?"

She shook her head, "I have to go to the hospital."

They gave a curt nod without question as she turned walking away. As she walked down the street she felt her head and arm ache. Gripping her arm she shook her head out of the hallucinogen and anger. She whispered, "Keep walking."

She ignored the looks she got from the people stopping when she saw Iruka waiting for her. Running foreword she asked softly, "where is Kakashi?"

"Training, just like you were, is those weights I see on you?"

She smiled causing him to jump at that. He smiled back leading her inside. She took a deep breath she eyes glistening over as she sat down in the hospital chair. The doctors held her down with the restraints carefully feeling her begin to loose sight of reality. Pushing her hair to the side Iruka took her hand, "take a deep breath now…"

Instantly she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She gritted her teeth as the veins began to fight against her. She whispered, "Iruka…"

She threw her head back gripping his hand painfully. Kagome felt her lips part as the veins retracted back allowing her to breathe hoarsely. She threw her head foreword just when she felt herself shaking a bashing around. They held her down as her eyes dilated. Screaming out she clawed at him, "stop it Iruka! It hurts…"

Her voice echoed down the hallway as she calmed after a few minutes. Kagome turned her head to the side slowly her eyes closing halfway her body seemed to be halfway asleep yet she was still jolting every now and then. Iruka slid her into his arms as they left out the door setting her once again into the wheel chair. She whispered, "I saw Gaara this time…"

He stopped yet she didn't know if it was what she said or not. Bending over carefully he whispered into her ear, "Kagome, your teammates."

She rose her head slowly gritting her teeth as she looked at Inuyasha and Miroku. Her lips parted confused as they bent down, "you didn't want us to see this I know, but I'm sorry."

Miroku attempting to lighten up the mood smiled, "so Iruka-sensei was it hard to carry her?"

He smiled a little at that shaking his head, "it was very hard to be honest."

Kagome stopped turning away carefully. She took a deep breath her hand to her chest trying to ease her pain as she called out gently, "you should never see this side of me."

Inuyasha stomped, "if we are going to be fighting for our lives together don't you think that we should be able to know each other this well?"

Iruka added smiling lightly, "they are right."

Swallowing she pushed herself to her feet only to fall back. Iruka walked to her, "Your muscles still need to expand just wait a little, come on Kagome."

Her head shot up as her eyes darkened, the veins grew to her eyes as she whispered, "Get away…"

Iruka jumped pushing them away as she seemed to be pulled to her feet staggering foreword then suddenly as she bent to grip her gut a light shot out drawing holes into the ceiling. She made a deadbolt for the door as Iruka jumped, "Kagome!"

He crawled to his feet quickly running after her Inuyasha following after a moment. Iruka stopped standing out the door. He ran his hand through his hair angrily turning to Inuyasha and the others. He casually spoke, "you need to be careful, around Kagome, and she's not in control right now its dangerous territory."

Miroku asked, "Is this that virus inside her?"

Inuyasha added, "it has to be either way if we're going to work together we have to get things straight we need to find her and since obviously I know she would kill us, Iruka you lead the way."

Either amused or annoyed he snapped, "How brave are you supposed to be! How am I going to trust you with Kagome if you can hardly stand up to her!"

He jumped back behind Miroku as they laughed. Iruka grunted as he disappeared with them slowly following behind thanks to the weights. Iruka stopped before her home. He called, "you go in through the front door I'll see you in there."

Miroku jumped, "how?"

He pointed to the balcony then called, "and do be careful Kakashi's home is straight across. Now head in."

They nodded as Iruka slipped the glass walking in. She sat in the corner of the room the bed toppled to its side with various papers scattered and holes in the wall. Inuyasha opened the door with a click as she snapped shooting a bolt at them. They fell to the ground as Kagome jumped, "Go away…its goes to subside just wait…"

Pressing her hand to her head she grunted painfully. Iruka walked foreword putting his hands out before him in caution, "Kagome…"

She gripped her head painfully whispering, "It hurts….Iruka, and I can't handle anymore…"

He smiled to her gently reaching out his arm wrapping it around her, "Kakashi and I are here and always were, don't forget about everyone else. Now let's go see the Hokage you can rest and you won't have to worry with him watching over you."

She nodded standing her muscles returning to normal as Miroku peeked his head in, "is everything okay?"

Iruka nodded as he helped her out of the home towards the Hokage's.

Gaara looked foreword his eyes narrowed as he saw the village, Konoha, Kagome's village. Narrowing his eyes he reminded himself of the Hokage to whom had taken care of Kagome the Uchihas' to which was Itachi's family and as he heard through rumors and stories, there was only one descendent left other than Itachi. Taking in a deep breath he continued Temari smirking, "we're very early, perhaps we should just rest here its about a day trip until we reach the actual gate anyway."

Kankuro nodded, "yeah, come on Gaara."

He grunted yet agreed turning his head setting himself down against a tree yet his eyes never left the view of the village. He had this feeling that the home of Kagome would surely be a place to remember. He would need to be cautious and also find the Hokage and exchange words with him of Kagome, he needed to know what truly had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome turned her head carefully as the Hokage walked towards her smiling. She swallowed hoarsely throwing her head up pressing her hand to her head weakly whispering, "What happened?"

He took the cloth from her head, "you were having an episode, I guess…"

She turned her body with a sigh taking the cloth her offering and wiping her face. She shook her head carefully as he stood having the courtesy to remove his pipe from his mouth and setting it down. He motioned her to follow as she did without question. They walked for a moment as he spoke, "Kagome I am an old man, I have watched over you for ages and I have watched over Iruka, I have been through much and I have not fought in a while…"

Confused she gripped the cloth stopping before the crystal ball, "why are you telling me this?"

He took a seat moving his arm back with a soft look to her. He allowed her to sit besides him on the ground to which she did reaching her head up to meet his eyes, "the chunins are a dangerous territory to enter, Kagome the Sand Village's Kazekage and me being the Hokage are very much so dangerous, be aware."

"I am…Lord Hokage, you have taken care of me and some methods I am not so thankful for but in any case you, Iruka and Kakashi have all been there for me, even Itachi before things changed…I want to promise you my care, I'll protect you and when you pass I promise to do everything to make you proud, I won't disappoint you."

He set a hand to her shoulder as she bowed her head to his lap her hands pressed together in a prayer yet she set them against his knee with a small smile to his kindness, "I promise."

Lord Hokage reached his hand out gently to her looking into the orb too see Naruto and the others training. Standing she smiled lightly, "perhaps I should head to train also, though it seems Naruto is now playing with children."

He smiled to her nodded as suddenly she pulsed pushing through the way. She looked to the faces of the people threatening the child her lips parted in shock, she recognized them, she knew them no matter, it was clear she was positive, "Temari and Kankuro."

Lord Hokage turned to her confused, "what is it Kagome?"

She looked back to him bowing carefully, "with all do respect I have to go, how long have I been sleeping Lord Hokage?"

"A couple days Kagome?"

She cursed softly then turned back to him, she smiled then left. She was sure Inuyasha and Miroku were handling themselves fine she had no concerns for them they would be fine once it began yet she was sure if anything that if Temari and Kankuro were there, she was sure that Gaara had to be there also. She jumped from the window of the building handing causing no crater due to her water movement yet the weights were becoming unknown to her. She continued stopping seeing the man with a child and Sasuke and him challenging each other. She froze, "Kankuro, Temari, learn some respect for others and don't come in bullying children!"

Sasuke turned to her quickly as she turned to Naruto and the others. Stepping foreword she set a hand on her waist with a clear face of distaste. Kankuro challenged, "who are you! How do you know our names?"

Temari narrowed her eyes walking foreword her eyes widened as she spoke, "it couldn't be."

Naruto questioned quickly, "Kagome, you know them?"

Kankuro jumped suddenly, "Kagome!"

She raised an eyebrow to them her smile fading, "even after all these years you are still as childish as ever, picking fights with those who can't defend themselves is that all you can do?"

Gritting there teeth they reached for their weapons to which she reflected by reaching for her own until she heard the all too familiar voice of Gaara called to break it up. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned her eyes widened looking at the person before her. Stepping back Sasuke and Sakura helped to ease her confused, "Kagome?"

Gaara looked foreword furrowing his eyebrows yet the haunting look in his eye refusing to disappear, "Kagome?"

She turned her head for a second gripping her arm then turning to see and make sure that his arm was correctly shown with the red band yet as it seemed she saw the red trestles under his headband. He spoke seriously almost trying to renew the ice formed, "I thought you were dead…"

Everyone looked to the two as Kagome looked to the ground, "I was…"

His eyes ran over the arm she wore noticing the stitches and the guards. He glanced to Sasuke seeing the mark then turned back, "he is…"

Kagome took a moment bowing her head, "Gaara, perhaps you and I should talk…."

There was a curt nod as Kagome turned her head and began to walk away. Gaara walked foreword turning to Sasuke, "you, your name."

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you?"

"Gaara of the Desert…"

Naruto jumped, "I bet you want to know my name huh!"

"Actually I couldn't careless."

They continued as Naruto resorted to sulking with Konohamaru. Sasuke turned jumping to the ground, "the sand hmm….and what do they know about with Kagome?"

Kagome leaned on the bridge carefully her feet shuffling in the wind as the people kept their distance. Bending her head slowly she heard Gaara call to her. She turned her head jumping from the bridge gripping her arm. They walked towards each other slowly as Kagome smiled a little, "you don't look any different."

He responded slowly, "Neither do you."

She saw that Kankuro and Temari were gone leaving her to question softly where they were yet he answered her with silence. She bent her head slowly it was awkward yet then she felt him grip her arm and pulled her into an embrace. She stopped her eyes watering a little, "Gaara…"

"I was scared and I was sorry, I kept telling myself that you were alive but after a while it became difficult…I lost everything and slowly."

She held onto him tears falling as she hid her face into the crook of his neck, "you broke your promise, you told me that you'd never change…."

" And you, you said that too me also, but I've never seen such a look in your eye Kagome, and your arm…"

Bending her head she pulled away to him her pinky wrapping around his, "I was given another, a Uchiha's…as you said, a lot has happened."

There was a long silence as he asked seriously, "why didn't you come back?"

She whispered turning to the water and propping herself to look at the sky dismissively, "because, I couldn't handle you seeing me that way, I was so bitter before, I couldn't bare it. I thought that maybe…"

"You were trying to run away from me Kagome," he asked as he walked towards her standing still and stiff his heartbroken eyes becoming slightly gentle now. Kagome turned to him crying gently still then looked away.

"I was hiding I guess, but my love for you never faded, I really missed you."

He reached out to her taking her hand the bracelet falling to the water, "we're back together now."

She smiled to him tears running down her face, "right…but…we're in the chunins Gaara."

He nodded turning his eyes turning cold once more as he looked at Temari and Kankuro, "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow Kagome, promise me."

She laughed at best nodding, "you can't get rid of me anymore."

There was a curt nod as he left yet she returned a cold glare to the siblings. She turned away slowly swallowing hard looking to the water bending her head. Smiling a little she lifted her head, "thank you...for reuniting me with Gaara."

She set her hands together smiling and bending her head.


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome bent her head slowly as she looked foreword, everything was upside down, and well she was upside down anyway. With a sigh she lifted her body carefully with her 102nd pull up. Looking Inuyasha whined, "Kagome, come on! Take a break! Let's go have some ramen okay!"

Miroku leaned against the tree that he had just jumped out of while she grabbed a kunai ripped the rope flipping and landing. Turning to him she snapped annoyed, "why don't you, the chunins aren't a piece of cake you know!"

Inuyasha sighed leaning against a tree under the bull's eye while Miroku sat on a branch looking to him with a smirk, "for you Kagome they will be!"

She threw a kunai at the mark carefully throwing out from shuriken then looked up, "no, not even for me…"

Inuyasha flipped so he did a hand stand while she laughed just as he split his legs she threw a kunai causing him to jump and land to his feet. Smirking and shaking her head she walked foreword, "I have somewhere to go alright, thank you guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned from them waving grabbing her water bottle and towel running again. She flipped carefully then stopped landing on top of a building then sprinting foreword. She stopped seeing from the window all the Jounins inside. Stepping down she walked through the gates heading inside. She bowed upon her entrance causing everyone to ask, "Kagome?"

Waving a little she smiled, "hey, sorry but it seems there to be a small argument in here."

She walked foreword taking a seat on the arm rest of Lord Hokage's chair. They raised their head to her while Iruka turned, "I don't think Naruto is ready, I know them better than Kakashi!"

Kakashi shook his head slightly speaking, "perhaps you believe that because you care too much, you are allowing your emotional worry for him to get the better of you."

Kagome cut in before the Hokage, "I think Naruto is ready, I think they are all ready, whether you believe it or not it's not your choice in the end. You have to allow them their chances to bloom. They cannot continue to train for nothing. As I have heard Naruto nearly defeated along with you Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, Zabuza and Haku."

They looked to her cool behavior and slightly happier as Asuma turned, "she has a point."

Gai jumped in, "I believe holding them back a year like my students well help them Kakashi!"

He turned smirking, "I don't believe they'll need that thank you."

Before they could begin Kagome put a hand to her hip shaking her head with a small smile answering, "I don't see you all sniveling about me entering…"

The Hokage pat her on the back, "Kagome we would be more concerned about the other students. But I am thinking that it would be better if we were to put them into preliminary exam."

Everyone turned casually to him while Kagome jumped down allowing them to speak. She bowed to leave laughing a little, "I'll leave you to plot."

As she left she stood outside the door disappearing in a cyclone suddenly to the bridge. She swung her legs back and forth dropping her head up suddenly she felt something pulls her up. Sitting stiff with her hands to her side her eyes remained wide as she was pulled out of reality. Looking around she whispered, "Who's there?"

Gripping her neck she grabbed the arm whispering, "Itachi…let me go!"

He whispered, "You can't enter the chunins!"

Tears streamed from her face in fear as she called out confused, "Why! Don't tell me you're worried."

She kicked him back lightly and out of luck he let go while she turned falling to the ground. Coughing she turned back while he lifted a kunai, "you were lucky last time, don't think you'll have the opportunity to be so lucky this time…"

She covered herself quickly screaming for him to stop when she was again being pulled. Turning her head as she looked back she saw she was feet from the river below, Gaara gripping her arm. She looked up taking a deep breath yet she felt a warm liquid. He pulled her up as she sat herself near the railing. He bent down concerned, "Kagome, what happened?"

She looked up to him swallowing hard feeling blood run down her leg. He bent his head slipping off the cloth and wrapping it around her leg questioning, "What happened?"

Kagome looked down gripping her leg as her silence answered it clearly. He looked up then stood helping her also while he whispered, "the effects of the virus haven't gone away, and you are still aching."

She winced slightly as she whispered gripping her arm, "he comes to see him and he wants to kill me."

Wrapping his hand around hers softly he whispered, "I won't let him touch you Kagome."

She tried to smile yet couldn't as he wrapped an arm around her waist nodding, "where do you want to go?"

Looking down she whispered, "I need to go get my medication at the hospital, I can go by myself, its okay…."

Taking a deep breath he released his hold reluctantly while she ran her fingers over the mark on his forehead. It was different now, them being childhood friends until then, everything couldn't be the same as before. She backed up slowly whispering and smiling, "my team mates are coming to help."

He looked at her, "you're really going into the chunins…I might have to fight you."

She nodded to him slowly gripping her arm still, "I know that, I do…that's why…perhaps we shouldn't have…"

He stopped her carefully as the sand began to grow together in his hand gently allowing him to demand, "Never say that, I will never regret us meeting…"

In his hand formed a small wooden heart, He moved his hand wrapping a string through the hole having it harden and handing it to her. She stopped her eyebrows furrowing together in either distress of thanks. She hugged him tightly whispering, "I need you to promise me Gaara that if we fight you won't hold back."

He stopped unable to respond as she moved back looking up to him sternly, "promise me!"

He nodded curtly yet unsurely whispering a little above a murmur, "I promise Kagome…"

She took a deep breath turning from him trying to hide her tears and walking away slowly. As she turned Inuyasha and Miroku appeared looking to her with a curt nod and helping her head back to the hospital, she gripped the necklace firmly unwilling to let go as she whispered, " I told you the chunins, wouldn't be easy."

Miroku began softly, "there is something else…"

She turned to him yet Inuyasha continued, "Sango, Kikiyou, and Ayame are joining the exams along with some other new groups…"

Swallowing hard she looked down, "them I can handle…"

They turned to her almost trying to remember the history she had with them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kagome turned her head staring at the now stone heart. She lay tiredly in her bed as the sun of the new day slid in long rays. She was wrapped in a thin white sheet of fabric she used as a blanket. Her head lay on the mattress with her pillow laid back against her head. She held the necklace out in front of her on her side as her eyes winced slightly. It was noon and she still hadn't left her bed. Her eyes began to tear yet she sniffed them back; there was an unbearable pain in her arm yet an even worse pain in her heart. She turned from the doorway to the window; it was soon until the chunins she hadn't even bothered to think of the actual days as she thought it over. She knew for sure that someone was going to come and ruin her day of thought yet she knew it wouldn't be for a while; today they would be putting the rookies through the ringer for their little test. She sighed looking downward to the necklace again; she was rookie too wasn't she? But even though she didn't feel like it. She winced at the movement of her arm gripping it and moving into a fetal position. The dark veins of her arm weaved up her neck and her face as she gripped the sheets holding back her screams and whimpers until she couldn't bare it any longer she ripped into a loud scream causing the room to shake. **

**She spun her leg losing footing as she fell to the ground near the bed. She lifted her hand to grip the other one painfully. She pressed her head to the floor in gripping pain as her lips parted. She found the world becoming fuzzy her eyes dilating then returning to normal. She shook her head trying to stand and move towards the phone to call Iruka or Kakashi, she knew they'd both be furious with her for not going earlier and finally when the pain kicked in to start noticing. Gritting her teeth she reached her out hand out to grab leverage, she caused the photos on the bed stand to topple to the floor the glass breaking. Turning her head as if suddenly surprised she rose to her feet though her knees buckled. She cried out towards the door ignoring the sharp glass rupturing her flesh. Gripping the door knob she threw it open causing it to slam against the back wall and return against her. She fell to the hallway and looked down the hall to the staircase.**

**Her eyes fierce with determination she pushed herself up once again the glass leaving small wedges into her skin yet the pain of her arm spoke against her. She felt her eyes become dark and she began to see things in a different perception, everything was so clear yet she was still moving like a drunk. Stopping she fell against the wall sliding to the ground looking down the seemingly moving staircase. She took a step and crushed her body against the railing falling against the back stair. She sat there as the bottom of the stairs seemed like an abyss of darkness and pain. She gripped the railing with both hands sitting there shaking. She shut her eyes as the pain continued she whimpered against it whispering for it to stop as she knew no one would be around until long after. **

**Lord Hokage lifted his head slowly to the chunin. He lifted his pipe from his mouth looking from the window, the clock read 3:04 PM. The chunin bowed respectively speaking, "Lord Hokage, the hospital just called and it seems Kagome has not come in yet for her medication, they were wondering if you were aware."**

**There was a long tentative silence as he grunted turning to the chunin, "Call Iruka to me."**

**Before his duty could be carried out he remembered and turned back answering casually outstretching his neck in emphasis, "But Lord Hokage, he is off with Kakashi, they are currently putting the students through the preliminary exam remember?"**

**Almost embarrassed he nodded to the chunin. He sighed to think all the rookies were off with Iruka and Kakashi waiting for that. Turning their heads simply to each other Lord Hokage took an evident pause before speaking, "call Asuma and Gai to assist Kagome."**

"**But what about, "the chunin asked beginning to ask about the other Jounin yet the Hokage shook his head slowly allowing him to head off. **

**He put a hand under his chin turning to the crystal ball almost prepared to look to see Kagome's condition yet his heart sank at the idea of seeing her in what maybe a frightening fragile state. Swallowing sadly he turned and walked to sit down yet keeping his eyes from the crystal ball. Putting the pipe into his mouth he rose his head calmly to the sky, "Kagome, you really do enjoy to put an old man through hell and back don't you? Then again you've had your share."**

**He shook his head calmly glancing back.**

**Asuma had just been called as he was leaving the Hokage's now he had to wait for Gai in front of the building and he was sure it was going to take a couple of minutes. He sighed thinking that he'd have to get Kagome, he remembered her as a child and even then it was not so easy. She was always so happy and he had never seen her cry except for at the funeral. He was there since he was a friend of Tenshi, her father. His eyes degraded as he thought it over slowly. He took a deep breath looking to the sky. Tenshi was a wonderful father, there was no competition between that but he turned, something changed when he came back from his ANBU mission. The mission with Orochimaru, something changed very much so. And the next thing he knew he was dead and Kagome was all alone. She was alone at the funeral. She held onto him tightly, he was called her uncle, yet they weren't really family and soon that became apparent as she really did lose everyone.**

**Gai looked to Neji and the others calmly as they finished his training. He turned his head looking at the chunin from the Hokage. Crossing his arms he asked loudly, "how may I help you!"**

**He bowed his head standing straight up. He looked to Gai speaking softly, "Lord Hokage has asked you to please go and retrieve Kagome with Asuma for her medication since Kakashi and Iruka are busy."**

**Lee moved foreword asking, "Kagome? She's still alive?"**

**TenTen turned to him with a grunt, "you've been coped up training so much I'm not surprised that you don't know."**

**Neji narrowed his eyes carefully, Kagome was an elite ninja she could have passed and been taking S class missions by now if she wanted, but instead she had so graciously decided to here and now take the chance into the chunins. Gai took a moment to calm himself as she asked concern for the girl, "she has not left yet?"**

**He shook his head carefully as Gai put a hand under his chin turning to his students with a wide smile. He spoke with a booming voice, "you come with me! You can see Kagome and perhaps see how truly angelic she can be! A life lesson!"**

**Lee jumped to his feet at the opportunity, "yes Gai-sensei!"**

**They stood slowly disappearing appearing in front of Kagome's home Asuma walked towards them obviously annoyed. Yet they turned to the house seeing a crash inside. Neji jumped on guard as unaffected Asuma walked foreword opening the doorway. Kagome sat in the corner her face hidden in her knees with her lap pressed against her chest. She whispered softly, "Get away…"**

**TenTen stopped stepping back at the sight, it was almost too obscene or obscure. She swallowed hard unsure if this was girl she had heard so many frightening rumors about yet her suspicions were confirmed as she looked around seeing the holes and debris of the home. Gai warned, "she can hurt you with the simple force of her chakra be careful."**

**Asuma not heeding his warning walked into the home as Kagome pushed away screaming, "get away!"**

**The veins pulled expanding against half her face as she fell back weakly. Asuma moved towards her yet she easily appeared across the room. Lee dropped his mouth turning, "I couldn't even see her!"**

**Gai walked foreword, "Kagome!"**

**She whispered as she pressed her fingers to the back of her head falling to her knees, "he's coming back…just go away! I don't want to hurt anyone."**

**Asuma turned to her for a moment when they heard footsteps outside. Neji slipped back carefully expecting her to be there but he saw the sand village ninja. Gaara walked past them carelessly as he turned to Kagome. Reaching his hand out he called forcefully remembering their conversation from the other day, "Kagome."**

**Throwing her head up she whispered breathlessly, "Gaara?"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku stood on the building across the street watching the scenario unsure if they should intervene. Stopping Asuma called before him, "Kagome!"**

**Gai turned to the prepared students honing them down warning for them not to fight. Stepping foreword there was a soft smile on his face as he called, "she'll blank out and that well be our only change to act."**

**He almost grunted a plea for Kakashi or Iruka to come yet Gaara had a circle of sand around her. Everyone turned to him as he glared to them causing them to step back. Simply Kagome broke through the sand with a whisp of a hand yet also sending everyone back but Gaara. Kagome stood carefully her eyes blank. She was walking towards him yet he lifted his hand the necklace of sand he had given her turning back to stand and holding her pressing her pressure points. She was reluctant as it seemed to cause no avail but she was in pure fear from Itachi's unseen presence causing her to fall to the ground. Asuma ran catching her as Gaara turned his concern for her evident yet he knew the next time they'd meet would be at the chunins. As he stepped out he felt eyes on him and Inuyasha and Miroku looking at him. He warned, "You look after her with your life."**

**Inuyasha retorted calmly, "we don't need your lecture to know that."**

**Neji walked towards Gai as he held them back seeing that Asuma was slowly being cut. They stepped back quickly as Asuma nodded, "thank you for your assistance, you can report to Lord Hokage that things have been handled while I head off to the hospital."**

**There was a curt nod as she shifted she whispered, "stop it!"**

**Asuma looked down to her as Inuyasha and Miroku smiled taking her from the bleeding man running off to the hospital with him following. Gai kicked up the ruble turning to his students smiling, "good job!"**

**Lee cheered while TenTen whispered a bit annoyed, "We didn't do anything…"**

**Neji grunted turning away to the hospital his eyes narrowing, he hadn't dared to go into bykugan around her, he knew for a fact that if it was to occur what he'd see would most likely be overkill. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Iruka ran into the hospital, it had long been dark and after finishing with the preliminary exam he had went to Kagome's house to see the downstairs a mess and when he went to ask the Hokage if she was with him he filled him in. He had taken the time to ask a chunin to tell Kakashi of what had happened yet when he got there he was a little surprised to see Asuma bandaged along with Miroku and Sango who must have taken turns carrying her. Walking towards them Inuyasha and Miroku jumped quickly in respect when Asuma sat back his eyes shut nibbling on the toothpick in his mouth. He crossed his arms speaking, "about time, Kagome's still as stubborn as ever. She didn't go early enough I guess she was on her way…"**

**Iruka turned looking into the room, there was loud screaming and yelling with the casual sounds of dropping utensils. Iruka turned, "I'm sorry to each of you for having to endure that."**

**Inuyasha turned away obviously still bitter about Kagome having so much more chakra then he had expected. He walked to the chair throwing him there looking away while Miroku turned smiling and bowing, "No its fine, please we were happy to help."**

**Asuma yawned standing with his hands in his pockets turning to leave, "I'll be going now, I have my own team to look after."**

**Iruka looked at him to see Kakashi walking towards them his hands in his pockets. Asuma and he exchanged looks as they continued in. Kakashi looked to Miroku and Inuyasha being able to piece it together he asked glancing to them, "how far did they go?"**

**Miroku leaned foreword in question, "how far did what?"**

"**The virus, in her veins"**

**Inuyasha leaned back blowing up into the air bored his hair following the line of his breath before falling back on his face. He took a moment before pointing with his finger to his forehead right in the middle. Iruka stopped jumping, "what!"**

**Miroku turned asking a little blankly, "why is that really bad?"**

**Kakashi walked towards the doorway to look in seeing blood remains on the ground along with the metal trays. Kagome pushed against them ripping their flesh causing screams yet they finally seemed to hold her down allowing Kakashi to turn, "her eyes, what did her eyes look like?"**

**Inuyasha leaned foreword his hands on his hips, "we really didn't get the opportunity to look into her eyes you know!"**

**Iruka walked towards the window his hand on his head almost in annoyance. He turned back to Kakashi who nodded in return causing Inuyasha and Miroku to become irritated with their silent conversation. Inuyasha snapped, "why!"**

"**This virus can also be power Inuyasha, when it reaches her eyes it can act like…you've heard of the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha?"**

**They nodded simply as Miroku turned to the two teachers curiously. Kakashi finished, "they can allow her eyes to have both those abilities."**

**Inuyasha sighed once again turning away and kicking the ground his fists clenched. There it was again, his male pride down the drain. He grabbed his coat walking towards the exit arrogantly causing Miroku to chase after him bidding a good-bye to the others. The door of the ER opened causing Kakashi to move back questioning Kagome's condition. The doctor allowed them into the room. They looked in to see Kagome laying her whole body wrapping under the blanket with the straps holding her arms down in two places and her legs then her chest. The veins were still on her face as if permanently causing Iruka to ask, "Why didn't it retract this time?"**

**Moving aside to allow a stretcher with a doctor on it to pass the doctor walked towards her his hands bandaged with minor bandages on his face showing a vile, "we gave her 5 injections. It just wouldn't go down, we are guessing that this time it moved too far. The pain she was in…it was really impeccable. I'm surprised with her still out of all this time. She'll be fine, the pain of her arm has subsided but the virus has spread this far, I am guessing to be honest that nothing well change, if we can't slow down the virus."**

**Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, "she's as good as dead."**

**Iruka clenched his fists as the doctor nodded. Kagome's eyes fluttered open causing everyone to jump. Her head turned to the side as she looked to the two. They noticed that the virus has changed the look of her eye into a purple like color completely numb and there. Kakashi walked foreword questioning, "Kagome?"**

**She smiled to them causing them to jumped as she turned back to the ceiling, "Kakashi, Iruka, I'm sorry…I was just…unable to move."**

**Forgiving her they took a seat ushering the doctor out. She blinked slowly whispering breathlessly, "this eye sees things differently, I heard everything and I hope Asuma isn't made at me or Gai and the others. I didn't mean too."**

**Iruka nudged her while he slowly undid the restraints with Kakashi on the other side, "we know don't worry about it, for now just rest."**

**She coughed for a moment causing her to pulse and grip her arm. She looked to them pushing herself up, her hair scattered over her face as she looked to each of them, "I've been resting for a long time, the medication does nothing to me now. I'll just have to wait now."**

**She turned her feet off the bed as Kakashi extended his hand for her to stand. Just as she did she heard the doorway open. They all looked up as Kagome smiled lightly, "Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura what are you doing here? Its late you have the chunin exam tomorrow."**

**Sakura walked foreword smiling, "We just wanted to make sure you were alright."**

**Naruto nodded his hands in his pockets yet they all seemed intimidated by the now frightening look in her eye and the virus's placement. Kagome stood as Iruka turned, " that kind of you but you should all go home and rest, the chunins are no joke."**

**Sasuke nodded, "yeah we know, but Kagome, if you're in this condition are you sure you should continue?"**

**There was a curt nod as Kakashi and Iruka sighed softly looking to the girl standing before them her hair cascading over her shoulders defiantly. She took a deep breath before looking up and smiling, "don't worry so much about it."**

**Sakura seemed saddened just by looking at her yet she mustered a smile much like how Naruto did. However Sasuke kept his face slated not allowing his emotions to show because he didn't know what he was feeling himself. Smoothly he took a deep breath before turning with the others to leave. **

**Kagome sat in front of the mirror Kagome set down the brush. She winced at looking at herself. Turning she grabbed the scissors cutting her hair so it down went to the small of her back instead of all the way down. She straightened it so the strands didn't curl. Braiding it she turned it to her right shoulder the hair tickling the virus part of her face. Standing she wrapped her headband around her head tilting it so it covered her eye. Turning to the closet she looked to the fire rat cloak. Reaching out she rubbed it against her skin trying to smile yet she couldn't muster one up. Hearing the door she turned looking out the window seeing Inuyasha and Miroku waving to her. She smiled, "come in, I'll be down in a minute."**

**She slipped on the robe tying the bow in the back and wrapping tape around her legs so it served as shorts. Bending her head she slipped on her socks with padding at the bottom. She wrapped tape around the arm with the virus slipped her swords in vertically across of her back. Before putting her kunai holster on her right leg and walking down the steps. **

**((A/N: Her robe is like how in the series with only Inuyasha's top, and Inuyasha and Miroku are wearing bottoms exactly like Kakashi with bandaging and everything only that its made with the fire right cloth and their tops are black tight t-shirts and a robe top wrapped around their waist. They have kunai holsters on their leg with Inuyasha having his tensugia at his waist his hair cut up like Miroku's only white and Miroku is wearing the same thing as him only with one of his arms taped like Kagome's hiding his wind tunnel. He had a staff on his back. Okay now continuing!))**

**Kagome looked to the two nodding with a smile. She looked to the two for a moment before heading off. Inuyasha looked back inside the house before they left it. It was still a mess. He turned to her seeing the virus on her face. He asked, "Are you feeling better?"**

**She nodded to him turning back, "don't worry about me."**

**She turned back passing the various people. She glanced one more time back to see the weights still on for them. She nodded then looked back walking into the building. Running her hand through the rebellious strands she saw Sasuke in the middle of a conflict with someone. Walking foreword she crossed her arms, "Excuse me?"**

**She looked the boy who looked exactly like Gai and smiled yet she felt he was a bit edgy about her along with his team mates. He was blocking there attacks and introducing each other. She turned looking to Sasuke, "causing problems already?"**

**Sakura ran behind Kagome avoiding Lee right after he seemed to ask her something. Looking back she asked, "Am I missing something?"**

**Naruto then began sulking as Sasuke gave his attitude towards the other companions from Gai's group. Inuyasha spoke, "oh yeah you are the guys who were trying to help Kagome yesterday."**

**She turned then stopped turning back and bowing, "Oh I thank you!"**

**Neji furrowed his eyebrows as TenTen responded smiling at best, "your welcome we didn't really do anything though."**

**Miroku smiled moving towards the girl yet Kagome and Inuyasha both grabbed an ear dragging him back, "oh your attempts are just as important."**

**Sakura ushered them to head foreword while Kagome looked back. She spoke, "my name is Kagome."**

"**I'm Lee, and I must dismiss myself I'll meet up with you later…"**

**The Hyuuga stopped then turned to her, "Neji Hyuuga….I know all about you."**

**Inuyasha grunted to him eyeing the one named Lee seeing he was following Sasuke and the others. Miroku reached out seeing Sango had just entered with the others. Kagome turned her head, "We should avoid conflict come, let's go."**

**They nodded slowly as Kagome turned back once more before leaving. She looked down to her hand carefully. It was pulsing, it had perhaps felt power, she was unsure as she place her arm to her side. Sighing carefully she looked up, "I have a bad feeling about Sasuke, I think we should observe not act. Is that fine with you gentleman?"**

**Miroku looked back to Sango from around the corner almost hurt knowing Inuyasha was doing they same with Kikyou. They nodded carefully as Kagome looked back sighing, "I'll go by myself, you can go talk to them."**

**Miroku stopped, "no that won't be needed Kagome."**

**She looked to Inuyasha and then back to him shaking her head "Go, please."**

**Swallowing hard Inuyasha nodded dragging Miroku with. Turning her head she walked down the hall carefully making sure not to draw attention to herself though it was clear that it was already too late. **

**((A/N: Sorry it's so horribly written for this chapter I'm a little blank))**


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome took a deep breath as she ran her fingers over the metal. She took a deep breath as she watched the battle begin with Sasuke and Lee. Swallowing hard she whispered softly, "don't do this…don't start a pointless battle Sasuke. God and this is what I get for thinking you'd mature rather than degrade yourself. You can't beat him…"

Shaking her head she watched as Naruto remained unconscious near the wall. Turning from it she looked to the doorway. She shut her eyes picturing Inuyasha and Miroku making small talk, most likely trying to avoid conversation about her yet Sango and Kikiyou deliberately flawing them onto their side and making them speak about her in rash behavior. Sango had been friends before with her. When she was a child though it wasn't long, when her family had been assigned to help in killing a demon of some sort and she was asked to go, she was edged to say no. She had too after Lord Hokage asked her too, after she returned she was blamed for the death of her family and her people. Kagome bent herself at the thought; her beef with Kikiyou was a simple story of jealousy and competition as for Ayame I guess if you thought of the situation with Kouga as competition. Turning back she saw Gai, she jumped realizing she had been thinking the whole time. She jumped over the railing appearing before Gai with a curt bow, "Gai, I wanted to thank you…for before."

He put a hand on her shoulder smiling brightly, "no worries Kagome! I was happy to help! But I see you have not been doing so well."

She bowed her head turning to the others who eyed yet they seemed more preoccupied thinking over the idea of the turtle, Gai, and Lee. Kagome cleared her throat, "no not so well, as you can see."

He smiled to her, "Don't worry about it Kagome, I trust in your ability."

She nodded to him carefully as he suddenly appeared behind the three, "you are Kakashi's group! Ha, My rival."

She hit herself in the head as they spoke she sighed turning her head she saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing before Sango, Kikiyou and Ayame. Swallowing hard she took a step back turning away slowly only to see Inuyasha and Miroku appear. They looked to her for a moment yet she shook her head turning away. She began to walk towards the doorway of the chunins to hear Inuyasha call to her. Miroku asked confused, "Kagome, what is it?"

She shrugged it off whispering nothing and then walking towards the doorway. She itched her head slowly bending it then turning towards the door. She opened it looking in, eyes turned to her for a moment as she moved back. She decided she was done with misses nice as her eyes flashed dangerously around the room. She walked foreword having them push themselves to the side out of her way. Running her tongue over her teeth she spoke, "Inuyasha, Miroku we're done playing nice alright."

They looked to her a little surprised, the look in her eye was the exact same look when they first met, the look of blood lust. She looked yet then as she took a seat on the desk as the two scooted in to the benches. Kagome looked to the side then stopped leaning foreword seeing Gaara. She remembered what had happened yesterday when she had gotten home. Her eyes lightened as she looked to the siblings. She had, had what they would call an opifany. The two siblings, they did have a love for there brother, they may have been rash and they may have been sadistic or are still sadistic but as she knew they were just scared for themselves and there brother. She was unsure of how to judge that. Her father too was afraid why he slayed everyone else she did not know and she knew that she would never.

FLASHBACK

Kagome walked down the street her eyes to the ground. Turning the corner towards her home she jumped seeing a figure, yet she felt no fear. She took a deep breath walking foreword a small smile on her face as she whispered softly, "its been a long time…why would you be here now out of all times?"

He turned to her standing his hands in his pockets with a slow smirk, "well you know Kagome, I guess this old man finally got back to his senses, don't act so surprised."

"Uncle…I mean Asuma…or…"

"Uncle, I'm still your Uncle Kagome."

He walked towards her as she looked up to him for a moment taking her hand and clenching her fist she shook, "you left me alone…you just…"

"I'm sorry."

She looked up to him for a moment the view of her face causing him to stagger backwards and lose his words. She stopped narrowing her eyes and walking past him, "you make it sound so easy. You get a resolution to your life and you think that I'd just allow such a thing? Just to allow you back in. You'll always be my Uncle, I well always love you but I can't trust you."

She pasted him walking into her house with a sigh. She swallowed hard, to be absolutely honest she could trust Itachi more than she could trust him at the moment. She lifted her head to the stairs heading up then saw her door was open. She stopped walking in, raising her head she looked to Gaara and his siblings. She nodded, "I know you helped me today thank you."

Temari took a breath looking at her. She was afraid of her as was Kankuro. Gaara spoke, "your welcome, I see you still have a picture of Itachi, you and myself."

Kagome nodded bending over carefully. Temari spoke, "I see you got a new look on you."

She held the frame against her for a moment swallowing and whispering, "Yes…well it was an accident…but things happen…I got a gift."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow to that as Gaara turned, "I would like to speak to Kagome alone, now. So beat it."

They gritted their teeth as she swallowed hard looking up to them whispering a please. They left behind her and down the stairs as she turned to Gaara. Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around him gently, "thank you for helping me Gaara."

"I'd risk my lie for you Kagome, I'd die for you."

She smiled to him pressing her lips against the mark on his forehead, "and I for you."

He nodded to her, "it begins tomorrow."

She nodded, "I know…"

END FLASHBACK

Kagome looked to Gaara and the others. She smiled to them raising her hand in a wave as he followed. Kagome turned her head to the entrance seeing Naruto and the others sitting there. Standing Kagome swallowed, she saw everyone standing there. Taking a deep breath she looked around. She saw Neji staring at her imposingly and she being in the mood she was sent him the look right back. She was sure Gai had warned Lee of the new abilities with her eye and therefore they knew.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kagome turned her head as she played thumb wars with Miroku who seemed to be in a rather good mood yet Inuyasha was biting his thumb to the nub, Kagome stopped feeling a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly turning to Kankuro who was standing. She stopped turning her hand while he quickly removed his hand feeling the Gaara's sand prick him. Kagome asked confused, "Kankuro? I thought you hated me."**

"**I wanted to clarify that I never did we just didn't meet under great terms."**

**They looked at each other and then stopped as Kagome stood glancing to Temari also who stood beside him. She spoke softly, "it'd be good to be friends with you, and though our brother would rather we not exist at times."**

**Kagome looked to Gaara who sat alone looking to her. She smiled then moved back looking to the two. She whispered, "You are afraid of Gaara and my relationship with Gaara seems to be the only sentiments you've ever seen of him smiling. Lets start all over; we could look out for each other."**

**They looked to her a little surprised as they shook hands starting all over. Kagome turned suddenly as Kikiyou called to her with Sango and Ayame. She heard Naruto and the others speaking near the doorway causing her to glance that way yet she crossed her arms looking towards the others questionably, "can I help you?"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku stopped unsure of what to do while Kikiyou walked forward boredly smirking, "well look at the witch."**

**Kagome remained silent her eyebrows furrowed as Sango walked forward warning, "a monster like you shouldn't be here."**

**They stood unsure of what to do while Kagome spoke calmly, "a monster like me?"**

**Kankuro glanced to Kagome and then to Temari asking if they required help yet Kagome turned shaking her head allowing them to continue back to Gaara. Unsure they nodded then slowly began to walk away. Kikiyou spoke, "yes monsters like you, you should know why Itachi wanted to kill you damn well."**

**Inuyasha jumped suddenly in defense much to everyone surprise, "Kikiyou, that's enough!"**

**Kagome looked to the look he was suddenly given and walked foreword. She calmed them as Sasuke suddenly appeared asking, "What did you just say to her?"**

**Everyone from the front of the room was suddenly surprised at his speed and how he made it from there to there when he was suddenly speaking to Kabuto. Kagome smiled reaching her hand out, "Sasuke its fine."**

**Gaara then appearing causing her to almost sigh in exasperation, "no its not."**

**Kikiyou and Sango looked around while Ayame ran towards them to try to help but there was a sudden boom in the front of the room showing a man with chunins standing behind him. Kagome stopped as did everyone turning there head. He called out to everyone drawing there attention speaking for them to cut it out and take there seats for the written exam. Naruto nearly freaked out as everyone moved to there seats. Sasuke and Gaara looked to Kagome reassuringly as she smiled to them yet she avoided looks to Miroku and Inuyasha who seemed more ashamed than ever. Kagome cleared her throat as she took a seat next to Sakura and surprising she saw Gaara a few rows back. Turning her head she smiled to him reverting her eyes the other way afterward. **

**Kagome listened intently to Ibiki the first round examiner who explained the rules saying for every question you get wrong you lose a point starting with ten points. If you get a perfect score you got to keep your ten points. Rule number 2 is if any of the elite ninjas see you cheating then they'll take 2 points from every team member in your cell. The last rule is if anyone in a team gets them all wrong then the whole cell is disqualified. Sasuke and Sakura seemed disgruntled as they looked to Naruto while Kagome leaned foreword. **

**She attempted to find Miroku and Inuyasha yet she couldn't and decided that she would have to use her own abilities for this, thankfully she knew well enough how to use her new gift. The next exam was quickly called to begin while Kagome bent her head to the paper. She read over the questions intently then almost collapsed at the lack of knowledge she had for them. Taking a deep breath she glanced to Sakura. She knew she would have the answer yet since she was next to her there was no chance that she could steal from her without her knowing. **

**Turning her head once more she saw the girl near Hinata. Taking a moment she smirked, using her eye she immediately saw through her and yet also was mimicking her movements. Kagome whispered for herself to be calm and not allow herself to be angered or bothered by Kikiyou or Sango's words though she was. **

**After she placed the pencil down slowly and shut her eyes. Shaking a little she whispered to herself to calm down and not worry yet she wanted to kill them, she wanted to kill them but at the same time she was overjoyed by the caring people around her, everyone but her team mates. Adding to that the massive crush that Kikiyou and almost every other girl had for any male in the Uchiha line. **

**((Sorry its so short I am just so out of it today and I needed to update!))**


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome bent her head slowly as she looked around. She saw Gaara standing and staring straight at her. She smiled to him as his look softened allowing him to turn away quickly. She almost laughed as she turned to Sakura next to her, she was acting peculiar yet as she moved foreword a bit she noticed something different about her chakra flow. Her lips parting she whispered turning her head back, "mind transfer jutsu, rather amateur if you ask me…"

The girl turned to her yet she sat back cross legged and arms crossed over her chest. She hummed under her breath lightly as her eyes opened slowly staring foreword. A sharp pain ran through her arm as she gripped it lurching over. She whispered to herself to ignore the pain while she reached into her kunai holster for her needle. She looked around suspecting them to think of it as a method of cheating. She whispered shutting her eyes trying to calm herself pressing her hands together whispering, "Illusion jutsu."

Immediately it seemed to everyone else that she was just sitting there her arms crossed leaning back yet in reality she was holding the needle injecting the liquid in the vile and wrapping a bandage against her arm to inject the liquid. Taking uncontrollable breaths she whispered, "15 more seconds left…"

She pressed the needle into her vein quickly injecting then feeling them retrace in small amounts. The blood racing through her veins quickly subsided reasonably to a normal, well her normal rate. She put it back quickly returning to the pose as before making sure there was no glitch. Stopping it returned as she furrowed her eyebrows looking around. Taking a deep breath saw noticed no worries yet she felt the presence of sand. Jumping she turned her head seeing the sand was once again coming to her aid.

Gaara's sand couldn't touch her the sand that protected him was almost like a second shield to her it'd react to protect her just as him over time she realized this yet also Gaara's lack of control with it, she noticed as she turned to look to him that he had used his ability with sand to his advantage. He had used it to protect himself. She felt the sand and put her hand out showing an orb of sand and the words written softly, "You finished?"

She laughed a little glancing around then shut her hand quickly as it showed written on it, "of course, now aren't you afraid of being caught?"

Stopping she looked seeing Naruto freaking out, turning she could see Sasuke far off and he was done yet still worrying over something or other. She shut her eyes for a moment as string slid from her fingers she smirked to her specialty, she could compress and control air, she as a strong allay against it. She sent it as he voice trailed, "don't look so worried Sasuke…"

He seemed to jump as he heard it through the wind causing him to look around frantically yet he saw Kagome smiling at him. A cold draft came allowing his lips to drift as if trying to understand how it worked, "Kagome?"

She nodded to him turning away as a draft flew through her lips, "thank you for your help earlier, though it was not nesscary."

There was a sound of a grunt as he whispered, "it would have done well to have someone stand up for you when your team is too screwed up, what I don't know is about the sand guy."

As if on cue she felt the sand on her desk speak out in small engraftments, "to talk to you, I'd risk it."

She stopped as she set her hands on the desk, "you haven't changed so much…"

Kagome took a deep breath as she whispered back, "now that is a secret, good bye Sasuke."

A long wind blew threw as he whispered a small good bye. Kagome looked up to see Ibiki looking at her. She turned her head away smiling a little to his suspicious eyes. Suddenly he spoke, "its been 45 minutes its time for the tenth and final question."

Everyone seemed to jump as Kagome turned to Naruto interested yet turned away smiling slowly. She swallowed lightly and then looked up listening to Ibiki speak. Yet then suddenly the door opened showing Kankuro, she stopped almost falling out of her chair as she looked to the crow, she had learned of his abilities. Smiling she turned away carefully whispering, "Idiot."

Ibiki ignoring the disturbance clarified, " now first off, if someone wants to quit now you may, but you cannot take the exam until next year, though if you take the tenth question and you get it wrong you fail."

Kagome jumped a little as she saw Naruto almost freak. Many voices jumped to protest yet as they moved she could see Inuyasha also freaking out while Miroku attempted to stay calm. She turned away shaking her head, she whispered to herself, "the sooner the better I can finish this up with them."

Kagome watched as Sakura stared to Naruto a concerned look on his face, she seemed to be in deep thought. She turned her head to Sasuke as he seemed to be a tad troubled. Running her tongue over her teeth she turned back just as Sakura began to raise his hand and yet everyone to shock by seeing Naruto do so. He stops quickly slamming his hand on the desk making everyone jump staring at him confused. Naruto snapped, "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I WON'T RUN! I'LL ACCEPT YOUR STUPID QUESTION! Even IF I RISK ENDING UP A ROOKIE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE...I'LL STILL BECOME LORD HOKAGE, EVEN IF I CAN ONLY MAKE IT BY PURE STUBBERNESS, I DON'T CARE! I'm not scared of you!"

Kagome sighed to himself as everyone stared wide eyed at him. Ibiki attempted to rationalize to him, "I'll ask you one last time. This is a decision that could affect the rest of your life. Quit now, while you still have the chance."

Naruto grunted to his warning sitting back crossing his arms, "hm, no way I never go back on my word, that's the way of the ninja."

Sasuke sighed almost as he seemed to be thinking that he never gave them a second thought. Sakura on the other hand seemed both relieved and annoyed. Ibiki seemed to be thinking as he eyed the room, "Seventy-eight of them is still here. Hmmm...An entertaining kid, and interesting, He dispelled everyone else's doubts along with his own. More than I Expected but...there's no point in dragging it out. Thanks to him...no one else will quit."

He glanced to the elite ninja who nod smiling while he nodded in return turning to the other students in the room smirking, "good call. So everyone who is still here..." Most of the students gulp. "...you've just passed the first exam!"

Jumped his mouth wide open in surprise while Kagome took a breath of relief, she leaned foreword for a moment looking up. Explanations were passed and continuation of the chunins when suddenly someone came into the room, well more or so crashed into the room throwing a cloth and kunai against the ceiling and floor. She whispered, "Just like Naruto."

Kagome turned her head to Sasuke and then to Gaara and his team. She smiled yet then she saw Kikiyou glaring daggers at her with Sango not to far behind, Ayame on the other hand seemed to out of it to battle with her today. Looking down she turned her head away slowly taking in a deep breath. It ended with her saying that they would know where to find her. Looking down she heard Miroku call to her happily showing his paper to her, he had filled out two questions while Inuyasha's paper had resorted to having written down nothing and drawn doodles. Kagome leaned on the table with a sigh, "Are you serious?"

She showed them her paper leaving Miroku to snatch it and ask where she was in their greatest time of need. Kikiyou moved foreword leaning onto Inuyasha's arm casually, "you don't require her help."

Sango stood beside Miroku while Ayame stood off to the side yet next to Kikiyou in caution. Glaring to them Sakura asked her if she needed assistance, she shook her head allowing her to run after Sasuke yet sadly Sasuke was walking right towards them, Gaara followed while Temari sighed to her brother's antics. Kagome asked, "What is it?"

Inuyasha and Miroku pleaded for them not to continue and for them to just leave yet Kikiyou and Sango seemed to snap in unison. Sango spoke, "we have gotten stronger Kagome, and you wouldn't stand a chance."

Kikiyou smirked, "you will always be second."

Crossing her arms she leaned back imposingly, "I recall you always having that role Kikiyou."

Ayame grabbed her arm for her to stop yet she continued. Sasuke stood with Naruto next to him out of it and still cheering, "I suggest you back up."

Giggling Ayame jumped back, "Sasuke!"

Sakura jumped at her only to have Kagome grip her collar for her to calm down while Kankuro asked humored, "cat fight in aisle 2."

Temari elbowed him while Kagome turned to everyone who came to her aid asking them kindly to please back off. They watched her as Kikiyou moved her hand to poke her in the shoulder. Just as she made contact Kagome grabbed her finger twisting her to the ground. Everyone jumped as Kikiyou was nailed to the table. Inuyasha called for her to stop as Ibiki ran over, "what's going on here!"

Kagome turned her head to him as she released Kikiyou who ran into Inuyasha's arms. Ignoring the proctor she turned away walking out the room her hands in her pockets. Everyone turned following while she turned quickly to the 6 people, "I thank you for your support but please, I can handle myself!"

Miroku ran towards her Sango standing fuming at the doorway, "Kagome! I want to apologize."

Inuyasha stood trying to pull away and explain to Kikiyou the importance of working with Kagome while Kagome shook her head, "no you don't, you're going to be dating her, a relation with me doesn't seem so smart."

Turning to the others she smiled bowing, "thank you."

Sasuke snapped, "They can't treat you like that."

Gaara glaring icicles to Sasuke for coming near Kagome speaking seriously, "Kagome…"

She looked to him calmly and took a deep breath smiling and turning to see Iruka standing causing Naruto to jump and run towards him asking him what was up. He pointed to Kagome explaining he had to bring her to the doctors. Kagome bowed to her friends while Gaara standing there glanced back for a moment to the people unsure to respond in front of everyone. Sasuke glared to them as they parted. Naruto stood there watching confused of what was happening.

Kagome stood before Iruka smiling as they walked down the street, "it was fun."

Naruto jumped as he walked with them, "Fun!"

She turned laughing, "okay Naruto not for you but you did wonderful!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Lord Hokage turned his head to her calmly as she bent her head calmly folding up her arms, she yawned slightly raising her head to the sky then turned to Lord Hokage smiling, "I'm feeling much better Lord Hokage."**

**He nodded to her momentarily then spoke, "your team mates, I would think that you should think over choosing another."**

**Kagome furrowed her eyebrows then walked over to the railing of the balcony leaning over it and looking to the sky. She tilted her head slowly then turned her head slowly back to him, "you told me once that men can be hypnotized and twisted by the deceit of woman and that they'll evolve into nothing more than slaves to feminist. I called you a senile old man for that but…as I look now I can see that Inuyasha and Miroku love those two very much who I am to stand in the way. I'll use them until then and we can go our separate ways."**

**Lord Hokage stood walking next to her and smile, "I'm proud of your intelligence Kagome."**

**She smiled to him and looked down to the ground for a second. She turned her head slowly to look back to the doorway. She took a moment, "I should head to the next exam now, I am guessing Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting."**

**He gave her a curt nod as she hugged him before leaving. Iruka walked in carefully his hands in his pockets as she smiled, "she's really growing up isn't she?"**

"**I said that the day she found out she had that virus."**

**They nodded to each other as Kagome yawned lightly stretching and seeing Miroku and Inuyasha ahead of her. She sighed to them shifting her head the other way then walking towards them, "ready to go?"**

**Inuyasha gave a curt nod, he hung his head in shame to her as for what had happened before while Kagome hummed lightly. She spoke calmly, "I don't care."**

**He jumped as did Miroku. She stopped staring straight foreword then glanced back, "I don't care, we aren't friends, we aren't companions we're forced allies, and I don't care."**

**She continued walking while they stood there for a moment longer to think over what had just happened. Kagome walked seeing she was rather late. With a sigh she saw Anko glance to her in distaste. She continued uncaringly her hands in her pockets as she continued to listen to the lecture of what would be happening. Unknowingly she saw Naruto walk towards her a consent form in hand. Lifting it she smiled to Naruto and waved a hello then continued reading. She ignored completely the whining about the 5 days in the forest and such retreating away from her team. **

**She read over the consent forms when she saw Sasuke sitting alone and turned back to see Naruto walking away from everyone. She took a moment when she heard Temari's voice, "waiting for another cat fight Kagome?"**

**Turning her head she smiled, "hey Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and no I am not, it's troublesome though."**

**Gaara gave her a look to not take things so lightly while she gave it right back. Turning her head away she sighed then spoke, "so are you ready?"**

**Kankuro smirked to her, "its no problem for us but for you to ensure that your little buddies are going to be alive after is another story."**

**Gaara spoke his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "Kankuro, Temari, leave I need to speak to Kagome alone."**

**They turned to him for a moment seeing his eyes shift to them allowing them to turning and lift their hand in a good bye to Kagome. Kagome with her hands behind her back smiled, "don't worry about me okay Gaara."**

"**I want you to still be careful Kagome."**

**She smiled, "It's not a problem for me, come on now Gaara; promise me you'll control yourself."**

**He looked away for a moment as she wrapped her arms around him smiling lightly, "please."**

**He turned away blushing slightly yet no one would be able to see as she backed away. She ran her fingers over his mark then took a moment smiling, "I know it's difficult since we've been apart for so long but, don't worry for me worry about yourself. I'll be okay enough for my team who knows I might even get to kill those three girls."**

**He smirked to her for a moment then turned his head walking away. She stood there as Sasuke appeared asking suspiciously, "okay so you know him well enough to hug him, he's bad news Kagome."**

**Turning her head slowly she took a moment as she gritted her teeth jumping back slowly. He reached his hands out gripping her arms and helping her stand. Kagome took a moment as Sasuke asked, "Kagome's what's wrong?"**

**She twitched lightly as he saw that the mark was receding from her face and heading down towards her neck yet a line of the virus still stayed around her eyes showing the darkened veins still around her eyes giving it that haunting look. He jumped, "Kagome?"**

**He looked to him as he spoke, "the virus."**

**She stood pulling away from him softly, "Lord Hokage gave me a hand with that…I guess it worked, I'm fine Sasuke don't give me that look alright and promise me you'll be careful okay?"**

**He nodded to her as she pounded her fist against his smiling, "promise me okay."**

"**I promise and you too"**

**Just then they called, "alright we'll be handing out the scrolls now!"**

**Kagome turned her head as Miroku and Inuyasha walked towards her. As they took their scroll Miroku slipped it into his skirt. She walked foreword towards their gate as Miroku asked, "Kagome?"**

**She turned to them uninterested Inuyasha asking, "You're not going to wish us any luck but everyone else?"**

"**Not everyone and plus didn't 'Kikiyou' and 'Sango' already wish you luck?"**

**There was an awkward silence as she flicked her tongue at the sound of their name. They stood at the gate carefully as Kagome smiled to the guard. Miroku asked, "So Lord Hokage was able to make the veins go down?"**

**She nodded turning away as Inuyasha asked, "Why is it still around your eye?"**

**Kagome stated coolly, "because it's already into the veins of that area and in the eye so it can't retreat."**

**The chains dropped as Kagome walked into the forest. They looked around walking silently. Kagome had her hand at her sides slowly her hand in her kunai holster. Humming to herself she flicked things from her hand causing Miroku to ask what it was yet there was a loud scream. Turning her head she spoke, "so it begins?"**

**Kagome smirked to herself as they kept on walking. Inuyasha looked around asking, "Kagome?"**

**She pressed her finger to her lips looking around she tugged on something as bodies dropped around her. She pointed up as Miroku jumped, "you've been setting out traps…"**

**Inuyasha and Miroku looked to her shocked at her stealth even if she was right in front of them. She pointed, "Check them please."**

**Miroku walked foreword opening their bags seeing an earth scroll. Kagome sighed, "We need a heaven. On we go!"**


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome walked down the pathway carefully she had Inuyasha and Miroku walking behind her. It had been a day to which she disliked, she had allowed them to rest while she stayed awake and had found a heaven scroll on her own. Inuyasha of course gave her no rest over it while she ignored him the whole time. At the moment they were in walking distance of the tower, she saw it from where she stood leaning to the side. Continuing Miroku warned, "I doubt we're the first here Kagome, we should be very careful."

Turning her eye that Inuyasha had claimed was "dead" caused them to jump because it made no infliction of looking at anything, "Worry about yourselves boys."

She continued walking carefully. Her eyes came over the revenue as she reached pulling out her two swords. They other two reached for their weapons thinking it was a sign of a opponent only then Kagome turned to them, "Be ready."

Raising an eyebrow Inuyasha asked, "What for?"

She kicked down to the dirt jumping backwards appearing behind an intruder who stood before them. She slid down her sword cutting off his arms. Everyone stopped as she kicked him to the side. Miroku narrowed his eyes flinching as he whispered to himself, "this power this blood lust, Kagome when she was a child though she was depressed down deep she would never but this…she is just…"

Kagome glanced to Miroku as Inuyasha yelled, "Miroku! Wake up!"

He jumped seeing that three bodies lay before them. He jumped suddenly his mouth dropped as he bowed in apologies. Not caring at all Kagome turned away taking a deep breath, "Whatever."

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain causing her to fall to her knees the blood and rocks mixing and scratching her knees. She coughed gripping her arm bending over. Miroku appeared next to her as Inuyasha stood in front of her, "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She pulled away from them carefully almost in disgust causing them to jump by the look. She threw her head up as the veins crossed over her chest. She whispered, "It hurts..."

Miroku whispered as he reached into his cloak for the needle she had given him before and Inuyasha in caution, "They are reaching into your arteries now, I thought they were just…damn it."

They laid her down while she struggled. He looked down knowing he'd have to stab her right in the heart with it and the pain that'd cause but instead he swallowed stabbing down with a quick jab. She screamed out loudly causing the birds to fly from the trees. Injecting the liquid Inuyasha covered her mouth so she wouldn't give their position. After a moment the veins quickly receded back to her arm. She took a moment furrowing her eyebrows, "Help me stand…"

They did so throwing an arm around each neck carefully helping her to walk forward. She was feeling pain she felt no movement with her muscles yet she whispered through her lips, "thank you for your help."

Inuyasha nodded, "we're a team right…"

Miroku turned to him as if angry that he used that phrase out of all knowing very well what her response would be yet she said nothing. Her feet dragged in the dirt as she winced painfully while they continued wadding through the forest.

But when they came closer they noticed her necklace, the stone was becoming soft and turning to sand floating around them. Miroku cursed, "My eye…"

It shot up into the air then sprinkled down forming her necklace once again. She attempted to stand yet was unable to as they held her. Turning her body she whispered, "Put your weapons away Gaara is coming."

"Gaara? What is your relation to this guy huh! We're in this forest we can't go around having so many allies."

She growled, "Then maybe **you **should get rid of some hm?"

There was a moment as Kagome sighed walking forward in a drunken manor smiling, "Gaara."

He stepped forward walking towards her extending a hand to which she took while Kankuro asked, "How are you feeling, you don't look all too hot."

Temari snorted to his attempts of conversation then turned back to Kagome, "What's up sister?"

Gaara answered coldly, "The virus has been reacting again…"

She nodded to him for a moment as his cold voice vibrated down her back. She spoke, "I don't think I introduced my team mates completely here now did I? This is Inuyasha and Miroku."

They nodded suspiciously as Gaara gave them no response and Kankuro and Temari seemed to already hate them. She looked to them calmly then turned away. Taking a deep breath she looked around, "Would you like to escort us to the tower?"

Gaara responded his arms crossed as he looked down to her slouched form. He smirked almost then walked ahead, "Let's go."

Temari stood beside her as Kankuro stood besides her. They made mild conversation while Inuyasha and Miroku asked then ruining the moment, "Why are you helping us?"

Temari turned asking in return, "Who said we were helping you?"

Gaara glared to him with a simple shift of eyes, "We're helping Kagome not you."

Miroku asked then continuing on besides them, "Then why are you helping Kagome?"

Kankuro asked with a smirk, "Why aren't you?"

Inuyasha jumped suddenly reaching to draw his sword while Kankuro stood firm and tall. Temari appeared in front of Kankuro while Miroku stood before Inuyasha. They stared at each other prepared to rip each others hearts out yet Kagome spoke softly, "Don't bother Inuyasha, they'd kill you anyway."

Temari smirked, "Kagome I was disappointed you should have gotten stronger team mates instead of love sick puppies."

Kankuro turned from them coyly continuing to walk, "What a shame."

Miroku snapped finally angry though knowing it was true what they were saying. He griped his staff sliding his foot into the dirt asking, "I beg your pardon? My love life has nothing to do with these exams you have no right!"

Inuyasha pulling up his sleeves in a threatening manor stepped forward until Gaara spoke, "You provide nothing to Kagome but convience."

Kankuro smirked in response nodding, "Yeah, I saw when she fought you stood next to your girls like toys, you didn't stand up for your team mate and you know you need her to continue."

"She needs us too!"

Kagome spoke coolly finally her temper flaring as they could see in her eyes, "I don't need you…remember that. I could continue without Lord Hokage offered me new people but I refused under a favor to you. If Kikiyou and Sango were to kill me, I'd doubt you'd stand in the way."

For a moment everything became silent that is until Gaara pressed a hand into Kagome's back allowing them to walk ahead. Temari blew them a mocking kiss as Kankuro turned continuing to walk. Inuyasha clenched his fists as Miroku attempted to calm him telling him not to worry to which he knew would not stand too long.

((A/N: Going on another road trip won't update for 2 -3 days or so! So you know! Thank you! Love you!))


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome turned her head to Gaara and the others as they came upon the stairs. Her muscles had returned enough to normal to allow her to walk, well sway on her own yet Gaara had remained near her in caution. Temari and Kankuro stood behind them while Inuyasha seemed to be devising a plan to kill them off and Miroku was trying to once again get on good terms with Kagome. He realized his lunacy towards Sango's actions and knew that it wasn't right and Kagome explanation of being loyal to the ones you love seemed suitable the truth of the matter was, he knew a skit of her story not the true tale. Stopping he noticed that they were at the tower. Looking around Gaara was speaking to Kagome leaning against the wall one on one while Temari and Kankuro walked towards them.

Temari warned, "You look out for Kagome because if something happens to her Gaara is going to be very angry and you won't like it when he's angry."

Inuyasha joked, "Oh so he can experience anger."

Kankuro smirked to his joke sending almost in a serve, "Yeah surprised? Now you do you job."

Miroku spoke, "It is not our job to watch after her she can handle herself quite well."

The two eyed them threateningly yet with humor on their face. Turning he looked to Kagome and saw Gaara press his lips against her cheek ever so lightly and quickly before turning and disappearing with the others following. Kagome remained against the wall waving to the others. She took a deep breath before turning to the others only for a moment and then looking away. Miroku followed after her slowly yet Inuyasha insisting on confrontation called, "So you two are together huh? How is it so different from Kikiyou and stuff?"

Kagome turned suddenly as she pushed the doors open walking in, "It's different because Gaara doesn't push me to hate people. He allows me to hate whom ever I want and his hatred he based off him. I stopped him from killing you many times and your girlfriends. I am not controlled by him and he is not controlled by me. How is that?"

Miroku saw the blank face he wore as he prepared to protest that noticed he had nothing to back it up. Kagome opened the scroll slowly as Miroku opened the other standing besides her confused lifting their heads up to the plate on the wall. Furrowing their eyebrows a suddenly smoke came. Kagome jumped back pulling out one sword watching as Miroku took out his staff with Inuyasha following. Suddenly a voice called, "I wasn't expecting you to take this long Kagome."

Kagome suddenly jumped at seeing Kakashi running towards him and jumping into his arms hugging him tightly a smile on her face as he held her. She spoke softly, "I've missed you!"

Kakashi looked to he girl as she sat and set his hand under her chin smiling, "I've missed you also I see that the virus has dwindled down yet your eye is still there, tell me how did it go out there?"

She shrugged smiling, "Nothing I couldn't handle, thank you for worrying but how is Iruka you two are getting along fine right? I mean why would you be called for us instead of your own team?"

He took a moment then sighed, "Iruka wanted to speak to them badly enough I am guessing it is due to his relation with Naruto."

Kagome nodded as Miroku butted in, "Excuse me but why are you here to begin with?"

"Well I am here to congratulate you on passing the second exam."

Inuyasha suddenly jumped, "Wait so you were going to be summoned the whole time? What if we opened it during the exam?"

"I would have been forced to knock you out until the end of the exam."

The way he said it caused Miroku to become chilled yet he saw Kagome seemed happier than ever when she saw him. Turning her head she looked to the sign configuring it in her mind. She took a moment while Miroku followed also. They both seemed to understand the earth and heaven portions and also the human part yet when they looked back to Kakashi he led them back to the others to form in line. Miroku asked curiously, "How many others had made it so far?"

Kakashi lifted his hand for a moment then thought to himself before speaking, "About 5 or so why do you ask?"

"Curiosity"

They entered the room slowly yet right when entering a loud squeal was heard from Kikiyou, "Inuyasha!"

His face lightened up to see she was alright while she ran to his side leeching onto his arm causing Kagome to look away in disgust. Sango walked next to Miroku smiling, "I see you're alright, I'm glad."

He agreed while Sango and Kikiyou instantly turned to Kagome their eyebrows twitching with distaste yet Kakashi held a protective arm over her shoulder causing the girls to just then turn away. Leading Kagome away Kagome smiled shrugging him off, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine I made it this far, now from here on in it would be fine for me to be alone would it not?"

Kakashi nodded to her and smiled turning back to Lord Hokage who leaned forward motioning for them to come over. Kagome walked past Neji and the others who jumped suddenly when she passed as if she was a spider who just crawled up their arms. She glanced to them with her dead eye and continued smiling to Gaara reassuringly. Stopping in front of Lord Hokage and the others she bowed respectively, "Hello Lord Hokage, Anko, Ibiki, Gai, and well everyone else."

They nodded to her as Lord Hokage asked with a small smile, "How did it go."

Not to offend Anko she spoke cautiously, "It was…a tough run."

Anko smirked to her expression as Kakashi turned away relatively amused. Lord Hokage noted her white lie then allowed her to come to his side and settle so they may talk. Kagome looked to him and questioned, "Is there something I should know?"

He took a breath as Anko turned to him unsure of what he would do not. But then suddenly he explained, "Orochimaru has taken an interest in this exam."

She jumped suddenly turning out asking in straining hushed voice, "What do you mean? He is here?"

Anko nodded, "And fighting…"

She took a moment nearly collapsing if Gai had not helped her to stand. Turning they saw another team enter and Aburame come towards them. She asked suddenly, "Why is he here?"

Anko explained, "He came here after the Uchiha boy. He had given him a curse mark."

Jumping she clenched her fists jumping down the flight of stairs past the others. Inuyasha called in question, "Kagome?"

She shook furiously suddenly as she prepared to walk out the door. Turning back Kakashi had appeared beside her with Aburame and Gai. Kakashi assured her that nothing else would happen and they would solve it to the best of their ability. Aburame slightly clueless asked her what was bothering it and Gai loudly told her to calm down and look to the stars. She still shook as she turned from them slowly. Lord Hokage raised an eyebrow to her while she looked around walking forward once again this time under control yet still fuming. She looked away tears threatening to fall, "Why didn't you stop him? Now Sasuke…"

Anko spoke, "I tried…"

She looked at her while Gai explained the situation to Aburame. Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder from Kakashi and yet she ignored it. She noted that this girl now had a curse mark. Lifting her head she spoke, "Well next time try harder."

Turning away coldly they made no attempt to stop her. She took uneven breaths as Kikiyou and the others made comments about her with Inuyasha and Miroku who tried best without insulting their companions to stop them. Temari asked bending her head, "What's wrong Kagome?"

She turned, "Nothing you need to be worried about just some things I am a little unnerved about."

She smiled glancing to Gaara and the others who looked to her in concern making her feel better than ever. She spoke, "Thank you for everything."

Temari nodded, "We didn't have the best childhood with each other but you know, make up for lost time hm?"

She nodded for a moment following her to talk to the others. Kagome looked at Gaara who turned away once sure that she was alright and yet he still glanced to her to once again check. She looked into the eyes of this sand shinobi smiling. She saw him as a child once again how they were like bending her head and turning to Kankuro and Temari who made comments of the other teams confidently.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kagome looked around the room slowly as they had finished explaining and everything. She watched as Inuyasha and Miroku followed them up to the stands yet before leaving she looked to Sasuke was preparing to fight. She hugged him quickly glancing to see Gaara pulse. She whispered pulling back, "You be careful."**

**He nodded to her waving her off, "No big deal, I'll be fine."**

**She nodded to him smiling softly then turned away. She ran up the stairs on the opposite side from Naruto and the others Kakashi eyeing her confused yet she ignored his looks as she looked to Gaara's jounin. She took a moment tilting her head to him then moved as Kankuro stood to the side allowing her to stand next to Gaara. Miroku and Inuyasha looked across to see that Kikiyou was ushering him over. He gritted his teeth carefully then took a moment turning to Miroku. **

**Kagome had told them that they were free to go their separate ways but some how underneath it all they were still companions. They remained put knowing the wrath they'd be in later on. Kagome looked down glancing to Gaara, "You are angry that I am close to him?"**

**He muttered calmly ignoring the prying eyes of his jounin, "I knew you were close to him before when we were children you and Itachi spoke of him often but I do not like it."**

**Kagome took a moment then leaned back carefully she took a moment, "He doesn't like that I am close to you either you know."**

**He jumped suddenly as Temari giggled a little turning away. Kagome spoke with a soft smile, "But you two disliking each other won't stop me. For me I hope you can try and accept him. I'll make sure you two don't spend too much time together though for both of your safeties."**

**Inuyasha looked to her as Miroku grunted, "You know it would be so much easier if that could work with us."**

**Miroku nodded, "Only we are not the woman in the relationship it's not to easy."**

**He sighed nodding, "Yeah I know."**

**They turned back to the fight at hand realizing that hadn't been paying attention. Kagome gasped as she saw Sasuke was being gripped. Narrowing her eyes she looked through the stream of chakra. She stated, "So he can steal chakra?"**

**She leaned forward then suddenly saw him push back. She leaned forward slightly then turned away slowly. She took a moment seeing Sasuke instantly gaining an advantage. She smiled yet then her eyes flashed worriedly when she saw the curse seal react. Jumping she saw herself becoming enveloped in darkness the images she was currently watching disappearing. Looking around the darkness she asked, "Itachi? Please leave me alone!"**

**He walked towards her as she backed up instinctively her eyes flashing with fear, "Please go away."**

"**Kagome I told you not to enter these exams, I did warn you. You should heed such warnings."**

**She continued to back up as she whispered, "Why don't you want me to do this! What are you so worried about!"**

**He slipped out a kunai quickly causing her to pulse as she heard him whisper, "It was only as a favor since I wasn't allowed to speak to you so much when I ripped off your arm."**

**She froze suddenly looking to him. He grabbed the kunai spinning it while she covered herself, "STOP IT!"**

**She suddenly felt herself returning to the world. She staggered towards the railing yet Kankuro and Temari held her confused, "Kagome?"**

**She looked around she saw that Sasuke was already gone. Swallowing hard she saw that Lord Hokage was staring at her. She took a moment blinking and smiling trying to ease their worry, "I'm fine, no worries."**

**Taking a heavily grunt of a breath she shook looking and waiting for the next fight. Gaara asked, "Did he come again?"**

**She nodded looking away Inuyasha and Miroku staring at her yet she made no move to respond. Taking a deep breath she stared off into the distance waiting for the next fight to be called. **

**((A/N: Sorry its so short but I don't have the summary for this story so I forgot the next fight and I have dial up so internet is usually very hard to stay on and also I might be delaying on updates cause school is starting!))**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kagome turned her head as she walked down the stairway, she turned absentmindedly back to Gaara and the others smiling then walking back out. She took a moment as she turned towards the infirmary casually her hand grazing the wall in balance and ease. She stepped around the corner smiling to see Iruka, running towards him she hugged him tightly. She had been away from them often yet every time she was she was never accustomed to it, she made sure to always remember what she was missing and always cherish it though at times her heart had turned to stone.**

**She whispered as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest, "I missed you so much! I was a little worried at first when I didn't see you Kakashi only smiled and he said you two had gotten into an argument."**

**Iruka raised an eyebrow to the young girl in his arms, "An argument?"**

**She took a moment then sighed explaining with a soft smile, "Alright perhaps not so much so an argument but at least I would say that it was a small disagreement, you two always argued when it came to the students."**

**He moved the hair from her face affectionately while she smiled to him. He noted the cleared veins and turned back holding her by her shoulders, "Yes I know and I apologize for causing you to worry about such childish things."**

**She shook her head suddenly, "It's alright, after all Iruka you only care for them especially Naruto, he isn't fighting yet but at the moment before I left Shino was fighting."**

**Iruka sighed looking away itching the scar on his face regularly causing her to smile as he mumbled something about Shino not being his main concern. Kagome glanced back for a second then shrugged carefully speaking with a sigh, "I need to go get my medication and then I'm going back I'll keep you updated."**

**He nodded to her hugging her one last time in concern before allowing her to leave. She waved to him running further down the hall and turning the corner a smile planted on her face. She curved quickly smiling turning into the medical room to inject it herself, to be perfectly honest her trust of these medical ninja or doctors which ever wavered very thin. Sitting on the chair she wrapped a band around her arm tightening it with her teeth preparing the needle tapping it with the flicks of her finger she smiled injecting it quickly. Her eyes dilated as she threw the needle to the wall falling back on the bed. She once taunted herself at how the use of the medicine gave her the effects of getting high off drugs it almost caused her to feel ill yet she also laughed at herself. **

**Pushing herself up her lips turned into a malicious grin. She pressed her hand to her face laughing softly as she felt her adrenaline rush through her veins. Looking up she hissed for breathing turning her head away standing. Her muscles tightened sorely slowly adjusting themselves while she ran her hand through her hair kicking forward cracking her neck heading out of the room the veins she knew hiding under her clothing slowly fading away preparing to return. **

**Kagome turned into the fighting room waving casually to Lord Hokage walking up the steps. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing near their lovers as she called them yet turned to Gaara seeing him looking at her then turning away, to anyone else they would assume that look to be the darkest and in distaste yet she knew him well enough to know his access to emotions. Stopping she leaned over the railing turning to the others. Temari commented, "Your eyes are dilated Kagome, your medicine?"**

**She nodded smiling sheepishly, "Yes but I'm fine over all."**

**She eased them paying attention to the battle that had recently ended and that was almost to be called. Kagome turned her head seeing Kakashi appeared. She smiled raising a hand in a small wave taking a moment she turned her head away slowly taking a moment she pressed her finger to her lips as they called, " Tsurugi Misumi verses Kankuro."**

**Kagome jumped suddenly as Kankuro smirked. She looked to him smiling giving her the thumbs up jumping down before the masked ninja. Misumi spoke cockily, "I'll make this quick unlike my team mate I won't go easy on children."**

**Kagome jumped suddenly causing everyone to jump while she spoke loudly yet her arms crossed leaning to the side viciously remarking, "Just kill him!"**

**Naruto and Sakura seemed surprised as Kakashi kept his face blank. Kankuro smirked as Misumi growled towards her only to see Gaara's eyes widen against him suddenly causing him to turn. Kagome kept a smile on her face when he suddenly made a run towards him only to have Kankuro block him with a simple wave of his wrist but thinking that it was over was surely stupid when suddenly he was wrapped in what he assumed to be a hug until the joints of the ninia's body began to stretch, Misumi spoke, "Give up or I'll break your neck kid."**

**Kankuro remained unfazed a smile on his face as usual as he tempered, "Are you serious? I got permission to just kill you."**

**There was a sudden snap as everyone jumped thinking the battle as over and done with a dead sound ninja only to be baffled when they saw the wrapped item on the ground was moving. The body in the arms of Misumi proved to be a marionette while Kankuro stood now untouched. The body of the marionette mimicked Misumi's movements wrapping around him the force multiplied intensely. He clawed to speak as Kankuro heard him squeak out surrender yet with a sadistic look on his face he responded, "I do believe your bones would be more flexible if you were to continue."**

**Kagome turned away as the match came to a quick end. She found it rather disappointing to be completely honest. Turning she looked to Kankuro who jumped up with them. She smiled smashing her fist against his abruptly in compliments for a quick and simple match. Suddenly there was a loud calling from Hayate followed by a not too discrete gag and cough, "Next fight…"**

**The screen quickly flickered showing snippets of names everyone standing on edge waiting to be called. Kagome bent her head over the railing her head turned to the screen yet her eyes wandering to see Inuyasha and Miroku talking to each other and the girls making random comments. Turning back she saw suddenly Inuyasha verses Sango."**

**Kagome staggered for a moment as she saw the horrified look she wore, she had promised herself to hide all feelings for these people and not care at all yet when she looked at them right now she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Miroku was shaking and turned to Sango and Inuyasha who looked at him unexpectedly. Hayate called, "Please come down."**

**Inuyasha swallowed hard jumping down, he looked at Kagome almost to blame her for the situation at hand thinking her as the omen of bad luck from all the choices of people to fight she would be it. Sango stared at her also yet then turned the task at hand as the battle was called. Inuyasha moved back carefully while Sango did also taking out her sword Inuyasha taking out a kunai. Sango snapped, "Don't take it easy on me! I don't need your help to win this battle Inuyasha!"**

**He grunted though everyone could see the bond they wore as being friends and being involved one way or another with a certain person, "Feh! I don't need it that's all!"**

**A smirk sprouted on each other's lips as Kikiyou took her hand out pressing it to Miroku's shoulder in reassurance yet she swore she wore a sick look of enjoyment of the current situation. Turning her head she saw Gaara staring at her and the others. She turned back to see Kakashi and almost everyone else also. She asked suddenly on edge, "What?"**

**Gaara stared at her then turned away reaching a casual hand out to press on top of hers while she smiled to him softly and to the others, "My consideration for them lacks, trust me when I say that please. I feel nothing of the sort towards either of them."**

**Temari nudged her with a smirk as Kankuro smiled, "Don't lie now Kagome."**

**She turned away smiling once again to them, "Sometimes I can't help it."**


	25. Chapter 25

**15 minutes, they had been fighting for 15 minutes already and yet Kagome couldn't help but keep her eyes at their movements, if she didn't know better she would have spoken those stupid words meaning she wore affection for them. She spat at the thoughts quickly turning her head away and grunting. Her lips curved in a sadistic manner as she turned away once more. Shutting her mesmerizing blue and vibrant eyes she took a shaky breath hearing those words of grunts and pain. **

**She could feel it, the tension thick in the air; she flinched as she almost felt her heart beat in that of Miroku's and Kikiyou's. Miroku most of all, he was in such pain, to see them. Who are you to rout for? This was just like it, if it was her verses Sango it would not be so difficult to determine who to rout for. It would actually be rather easy on their part. Her stomach churned with an illness she never felt. **

**Opening her eyes she watched with half lidded eyes as they fought against one another. Gaara was staring at her, Kankuro was staring at her, Temari was staring at her, Kakashi was staring at her and whom ever else that matter or didn't in her terms were glaring at her. Lifting her head to the ceiling she swallowed staring at the small portions of rock that fell from the reinforced ceiling instantly there was a loud shriek causing her to bent back and cover her ears.**

**It was disgusting that sound, that sick sound of pain and lost life. Her virtue stripped from her from one whom she trusted. She could have claimed it as ironic if only she didn't believe it different. Swallowing she continued to walk forward. Tears strained her eyes yet never dropped.**

**Continuing she looked to see Gaara holding her and Inuyasha standing and panting with Sango on the ground bleeding, she was unconscious and Inuyasha seemed in blood lust as he lifted his bloody hands to his eyes. Hayate lifted his hand with a cough claiming the winner as Inuyasha. Miroku jumped down quickly running to Sango while the rest of his team mates followed. **

**She gripped the handle of the railing asking herself if she should yet she knew right then and there what would so much of happened if she did. Turning she looked over to Neji who jumped at the attention backing away his eyes narrowed. Kagome turned away from him her anger rising as she remembered such sick treatment. A wry smile came on her face as she heard Temari whisper, "How sentimental."**

**Kikiyou instantly turned to her pointing an accusing finger only causing masses of attention to lie with her, "You! This is your entire fault!"**

**Kankuro gripped the strap of his weapon while Kagome stopped him speaking softly to the accusing finger and drawn attention, "I did not wield the sword that cut her flesh now did I? It must seem easy to blame all your misfortunes on me!"**

**Miroku gripped her hand suddenly pulling her back warning, "Cut it out right now you're only drawing an embarrassed attention to yourself, beat it!"**

**Inuyasha jumped, "Miroku!"**

**They had never seen such anger in his eyes as he ordered them to go. Ayame gripped her shoulder suddenly whispering into her ear in warning, "Kikiyou, look."**

**She turned breathing heavily with anger from such force looking around seeing that everyone was staring at her and making slick remarks. She huffed marching back up the steps voicing, "This is not over."**

**Kagome ignored her staring at Miroku whose eyes dwindled and face paled at looking towards the woman he loved. She felt a rip in her heart as she raised her hand to her flesh in pain. The stretcher appeared quickly causing her to hold her breath. The book was wiped away with slow strokes. She furrowed her eyebrows at the slow motions of cruelty. Turning she saw Inuyasha walk back in with hands red and drenched. He seemed to have been scrubbing very hard. **

**Kagome took a moment and smiled bending her head. Miroku was prepared to leave with Sango yet stood his ground standing waiting for Inuyasha. They seemed to be in an awkward silence, a silence worse than cheating or kissing one another's girlfriend. Much worse.**

**Hayate coughed glancing to Kagome while she stared at him then bent her head slowly nodding to him. She had remembered watching Hayate train and for the many exams he had witnessed. She once joked with him when she was a child and when he looked to be as healthy as Kakashi that he would die a morbid plague. He never forgave her for it and every time they spoke he would use it against her. But with time things had changed. Their kind words had came and went yet as time increased their joking tones always related to something serious.**

**She felt her heart sink as she turned to see the look she got from Kakashi, she hated to disappoint him, and he took care of her as well as Iruka. Naruto himself scowled while Sakura glanced from one way to another with an unsure look. Kagome heard Hayate cough and call for the next match. Everyone turned the screen flicking off words then freezing to Sakura and Ino. **

**Kagome turned her head slowly seeing the shocked looks on their faces. She furrowed her eyebrows slowly then ran her hand down her neck in shallow breaths watching as they seemed surprised staring at each other. She remembered their friendship well and a stupid thing as a crush to come in the way.**

**She didn't understand them how they could say that they loved Sasuke yet they didn't know him at all. How did they do that? She was protective over him yes and Gaara was protective over her. She took a moment to look at him and saw he didn't care in the least what they were doing what was happening he was staring at his hand. Was his demon coming out? **

**She reached her hand out setting it in his with a soft smile on her face. He turned to her for a moment and saw the look of torment on his face. She smiled softly to herself pressing her lips to the mark on his forehead and turning to the beginning fight. **

**Sakura wasted no time as she ran towards Ino quickly creating three clones and then concentrating her chakra to her feet jumping and diving down to her. She attacked only for Ino to be hit them slid back. **

**They ran at each other a fury in their eyes as they stood calmly. Sakura stretched herself back staring at the girl quick flashbacks running through her mind.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kagome watched as Sakura and Ino fought their physical attacks being left to use since their chakra was already at its max. She turned her head slowly to see Miroku's back against the stone wall his hands on either side of his head almost to crush it in his hands. Kikiyou stood stealing glances to him, she wore a furor look on her face as she could have sworn she was threatening to smile, like she planned it out.**

**Inuyasha stood besides his friend his hand to his shoulder whispering something she couldn't hear as Ayame stood her ground glancing from side to side like a lackey waiting for her boss to tell her to shot him or not. Kagome bent her head slowly hearing the sound of fist meeting bone and the slap of stone.**

**It was silent then, no one dared move to their feet in fear of ruining the tension of it all. Hayate shifted his head to Kagome as she glanced to him shrugging thinking he was asking her of her opinion. It left him to only say, "The match is over, it is a draw neither is to continue to the final round."**

**Kagome turned sadly to hear Naruto's loud cheering and mad cries for Sakura to get back to her feet but neither would move. Leaning forward she turned to Temari asking, "What do you think of that."**

**She scoffed, "A little too sentimental for my taste."**

**Kankuro smirked to her nudging her along, "Now, now, Temari maybe you should try being a little more feminist."**

**She reached for her fan whacking him in the head while Kagome laughed lightly to herself turning muttering, "Now, now Kankuro you know there is no scorn like a woman's scorn."**

**He grunted rubbing his head while Kakashi turned to her suddenly picking up Sakura. She stopped for a moment her head falling. She turned to Gaara who sent a piercing glare his way. She smiled whispering, "its okay Gaara, he is like a father to me he is only looking out for me, do not be crossed."**

**He turned away from her leaving her to smile and turn back to Kakashi. After a moment Hayate called, "Next Match Temari verses TenTen."**

**Temari smirked while Kagome turned to her shortly smiling, "Don't have too much fun now alright Temari."**

**She grunted turning away, "Oh way to suck the fun out of it Kagome."**

**She jumped down quickly standing there her hands on her waist. She focused her eyes staring at Tenten with keen interest while she stood confident. The match was called to begin quickly as Tenten jumped backwards fast on her feet; Temari grew smug as she gripped her fan. Smart remarks were passed leaving Kagome to sigh to herself as Tenten gripped her two scrolls jumping into the air quickly. She spun as everyone watched. Kankuro smiled, "not much to worry about."**

**Kagome remaining calm nodded, "Yes, sad enough to say that this is not Tenten's lucky day."**

**Gaara agreed with a hum while Kagome smiled. A wave of kunai went flying to Temari yet she stood firm the attacks being redirected. Everyone seemed surprised yet Kagome turned her head away in a bitter disappointment her hands to her hips. Temari growled to herself almost attempting once again only to see as Temari opened her fan showing one purple circle, "By time you see the next two this fight well be over."**

**Annoyed Tenten jumped to her feet performing what she assumed to be a more advanced version of the first attack. Temari moved her foot spreading her fan as throwing the attacks right back at her easily, show showed the next circle then with ease as Temari fell to the ground as she moved her fan into the line of way.**

**Kagome jumped quickly yelling, "Temari!"**

**She heard her and shifted her fan out of the way instead of cracking her back allowing her to fall to the ground. She turned back muttering, "Kagome."**

**Raising her foot she kicked Temari forward. Everyone stopped their eyes wide as Lee jumped down grabbing his fallen comrade. Kagome whispered, "Damn, I didn't want to start it out like this…"**

**Lee instantly preached, "How dare you! This is no way to treat an opponent who has tried their best!"**

**Temari mocked, "She is just a waste of good air, garbage."**

**Angered Lee jumped spinning to kick her yet she blocked easily. Kagome jumped down just as Gai appeared and Temari muttered, "Not even close."**

**Standing in between the two she glanced around, "Stop this now!"**

**Gaara called, "Temari! Get up here, don't bother with that loser and his pathetic mentor."**

**Lee edged forward while Kagome turned her eyes narrowed to him, "Gaara…"**

**He knew what she would say next "please" he turned away while Gai smirked stopping his pupil, "Don't forget Lee hasn't fought yet you have no idea what he is capable of!"**

**Kagome turned as Temari returned. She whispered bowing almost to shock everyone yet cause Kakashi to smile, "I am sorry for this."**

**She turned jumping up over the railing next to Lee a stern look on her face causing him to almost sigh in apology. Clearing his throat with a cough Hayate turned, "Alright then next fight…"**

**The screen clustered quickly while the next fight was called, "Ayame and Miroku."**

**There was a pause while Miroku stood standing like a drunk and Ayame looking insecure once again showed her independent smile. They jumped down while Kikiyou's smile grew obviously. Miroku turned to Kagome who took a moment and whispered, "Miroku…"**

**He turned away the hate in his eyes evident. He had hating Kikiyou right now not Kagome, he was hating this discrimination and hurt that they showed to her when in truth it was never her fault. He blamed himself and in the twist of fate in blamed destiny. **

**Ayame called, "I won't go easy on your Miroku."**

**He made no proof of hearing her while he looked down to his weights. Ayame was fast that was their mistake of pointing out to him and he now was also fast perhaps faster all thanks to Kagome. He suddenly felt sullen as they called, "Begin."**


	27. Chapter 27

Miroku took a deep breath as he laid against the ground in cold huffs. Kagome was cheering him under her breath knowing about his weights while Inuyasha yelled after him. Ayame stood tall and firm her breathing was hoarse yet she stood tall. Miroku stood once against then bent down carefully grabbing his ankles. He heard Kagome yell, "About time!"

Everyone turned as Ayame asked under her furrowed eyebrows, "What are you doing Miroku?"

"Just wait then, I owe this all to Kagome."

Kikiyou growled deeply while he spun back gripping the railing unlatching the chains and dropping them following quickly by his arm guards. A loud boom was heard as suddenly as they came the dust of the dirt filled the area. Ayame jumped looking around. She glanced ten spun in a tornado like movement clearing the smoke. As she stopped she looked around seeing he was gone. Kagome smirked, "Go Miroku."

Ayame suddenly looked up seeing a shadow. Miroku pressed his palms together then slammed down against her back. Ayame met hard with the ground. Miroku jumped back pulling for his staff twirling it in the air as suddenly a light came as the staff hovered over his hand like a disk. Ayame puked blood standing looking out just as Miroku released the staff flying straight at her.

She moved out of the way while Inuyasha gripped the railing tightly as Kikiyou turned her smile into a smug look. Kagome lifted her hand slowly pressing it against Gaara's shoulder. She whispered, "It's been 15 minutes, they were holding back in the beginning."

Gaara scoffed, "Fools."

Kagome smiled softly turning her head seeing Ayame evade the attacks making way closer to Miroku yet then as she moved to punch her arm slid right through and it froze. Miroku appearing behind her speaking softly, "He's made of clay…and now he's hardening."

Panic reared in her face as the staff moved closer and Miroku evaded. Ayame lifted her leg to break it into two only to find her movements slowed the clay turning into almost quick sand. The staff made a loud slap against her head as she fell to the ground the clay turning into a liquid as Miroku caught his staff standing tall. Everyone else held their breath while Kagome smiled whispering, "Miroku…thank god."

Miroku lifted his head to her then turned to Inuyasha who smiled softly giving him a thumb up. He smiled dropping his head as the battle was called to his favor. Kagome watched him as he headed for the stairs yet then suddenly he turned towards her. Blinking a few times to make sure she saw the same reaction with the others. Kikiyou yelled viciously, "What are you doing!"

Miroku made no response as he headed towards Kagome. Stopping for a moment he turned his head to the wall. Kagome smiled to him as Temari and Kankuro looked to each other with questionable eyes. Kagome smiled to her yet saw the distrust in Gaara's eyes. She bent her head to him and pressed her lips against his cheek smiling, "Don't worry."

He turned away making no move to respond to her kiss, "I'm not."

She walked to Miroku who held his hand out. She put hers in his and smiled as a light came healing all his wounds. She looked away and smiled softly to herself, "thank you Miroku."

"No- thanks to you I won."

Kagome smiled to herself then turned back for a moment seeing the blank look on Inuyasha's face and the fury in Kikiyou's. She looked to Hayate nodding slowly; he smiled then called, "next fight, Shikamaru verses Kin."

Kagome leaned over the edge turning to Gaara who glanced to her whispering, "Your fight is sure to come soon we need to make it clear what occurs with my sand."

Kagome nodded smiling to him. Shifting her head she watched as the match begun. Already Shikamaru was hit by needles and thrown back while bell like needles hit the wall behind him. Kagome smirked as watched him avoid more attacks and then he began to hallucinate. She turned to Kikyou who was currently glaring at her and smiled softly waving.


	28. Chapter 28

**My Starlit Oasis**

**Chapter 28**

**By Chelsea **

**Kagome turned her head to Gaara and then to Miroku who seemed on edge noticing the looks he was receiving from the other side of the room. Kagome felt Gaara tense up at the idea of Miroku near her. She turned to him and smiled lightly setting her hand out for a second. He glanced to her slowly as Temari and Kankuro twitched with anticipation and worry that maybe the magic of their relationship was false after all. **

**Gaara stared at her almost in a challenge while she kept for a moment her smile never waning. She leaned forward on the railing watching as Kin stood motionless the shadows that Shikamaru controlled. Gaara gritted his teeth his voice coming out hoarse in question, "Why are you doing this? What is enabling you to do this?"**

"**What are you talking about Gaara?"**

"**Why are you still here?"**

**She almost laughed as she looked at him her eyes becoming gentle, "Because I love you."**

**He stopped his body twitching almost with anger at the words. He repeated shakily, "Love? Love…."**

**She stared at him when suddenly they heard the yell of the match coming to an end. Kagome jumped quickly turning her head to him seeing he was still shaking and now the area turned cold with fear. Kagome moved towards him yet she felt sprinkles of sand gently slip along her skin. She smiled lightly at how it attempted to protect them both. They called, "Next fight, Kagome verses Kikiyou."**

**Kagome jumped almost too excited her hands shaking with joy as the sand wrapped itself around her. She whispered, "I guess I should tell the judge about this."**

**Turning to the jounin she smiled softly, "there is something I need to admit to the proctors of this fight."**

**Kikiyou snorted turning away slowly yet Hayate stood still, he nodded as she continued, "the sand itself protects me from Gaara, and I have no control over it so it is not his interference."**

**There was a moment until Kikiyou grunted pointing an accusing finger at her, "That's bull and you know it! I don't believe for a second that he would protect you without needing a jutsu! This is just some sleazy attempt to use an accomplice!"**

**Kagome crossed her arms partially amused. She asked glancing to Gaara, "is that so? Well Kikiyou I do sense some insecurities arising, if you require anything do ask Lord Hokage or even to do better Kakashi."**

**Everyone turned their heads as Kakashi spoke with a sigh, "must you always draw me into the attention Kagome? But otherwise to state it is true, the sand is working to its own accord."**

**Lord Hokage nodded as Kikiyou stood reproachful. Kagome smiled stepping back her arms position in the kendo style. She had her arm in a fist raised above her head and the other in a straight point before her. Kikyou moved in a similar stance, for a moment they stared Hayate glanced to the two then whispered in-between coughs, "Begin."**

**Kikiyou smirked, "bring it on dear big sister!"**

**Sliding back she smirked in return as Kikiyou ran at her. Diverting to the side her leg moved up Kikiyou pushed off her as she slid back. Stopping she felt grains of sand wipe against her face. She glanced up seeing Gaara gripping onto the railing. She turned to Temari and Kankuro who held their distance then turned seeing Kikiyou coming at her. **

**She gritted her teeth pressing the tips of her fingers to the ground pushing off. She appeared above then just as she moved downward to punch she noticed Kikiyou's figure disappear. Swearing loudly she glanced around yet the waves of dirt from the speed of her previous attack caused her to become blind. Looking around she lowered herself to the ground. Hearing the sound of quick steps and building sand she glanced to her left. Instantly Kikiyou appeared and instantly there was Kagome holding her by the neck. The air became clear as Hayate stared at the current disposition; he glanced to the sides of the arena and then back. Kikiyou stood stiff her lips parted in shock as she stared into the dark tortured eyes Kagome held. **

**Kakashi yelled out loudly, "Kagome!"**

**She stood still for a moment before she dropped the souring form of Kikiyou. Dropping to her knees she looked to the ground blood running down her eyes. She stopped suddenly as Hayate coughed a victory for Kagome quickly. Gaara moved forward slowly yet then Temari and Kankuro jumped down to her side. They turned their eyes to her bending to their knees. She bent her body forward then turned to them. She whispered a ruptured apology as Temari took her hand nodding to Kankuro as she led her out of the room. **


	29. Chapter 29

**REDO OF THE LAST CHAPTER IT WAS CRAPPY I ADMIT!**

Kagome walked down the narrow pathway, her eyes focused only on her target. She jumped from the high balcony landing easily before the spectators and her prime target, "Kikiyou."

The sentiments of hating her were returned as Kikiyou nodded snarling, "Kagome."

Hayate glanced to the two covering his mouth with a cough as Kagome and Kikiyou circled each other slowly the dirt and dust of the ground circling at their feet as if gravity no longer existed where they stood. Hayate ignored this fact with a simple grunt from the Hokage. He nodded his arms extending to either side then throwing down in front of him causing him to jump back suddenly, "Begin!"

Kikiyou ran at her with ease jumping to move into a spinning kick. Kagome moved one arm to the side stopping her and suddenly causing a vibration in the ground the ground moving as Kikiyou felt the pressure of the earth smack her to the ground. A malicious look crossed her face for a second that reflected the look Gaara had when he was in his "state". Kikiyou stopped her eyes widened as she coughed blood his hand slamming to the ground.

Kagome jumped into the air spinning then landing her heel into the small of Kikiyou's back. She spun out as Kikiyou hissed painfully. She rose into the air quickly feeling the area around her return to normal. Kagome slid back lifting her hands so they began to glow red with a simple incantation.

Kakashi jumped at the attacks and power she possessed. He whispered, "Forbidden Hands…"

Naruto turned his head confused, "Forbidden? What are you talking about? Why are her hands like that?"

Gai glanced to him obviously his nerve ceasing, his whispered, "She is…using a technique that cuts blood from your body with a single touch, from a vein to a whole arm. This technique was used to amputate arms in the olden days when bullets couldn't be taken out or such…to ease the pain yet if she…."

Sakura jumped as did everyone else, "But…she can't….can she?"

They turned back to see Kagome running to Kikiyou. Kikiyou looked around her face not bothering to hide any of the fear she possessed. She screamed out suddenly, "Sister!"

Kagome stopped her palm up only a centimeter from her face. Her eyes wide as she whispered grudgingly, "Little Sister…."

Kikiyou seeing the opportunity threw her fist into Kagome's gut. She flew back into the wall suddenly as Kikiyou smirked in triumph. Yet suddenly she felt a hand grasp her neck and another grasp her arms then her legs. She looked to see Kagome gripping onto her neck and around her came arms from the ground their hands glowing red. A blood-curling scream escaped her lips as she felt her body tense up and slowly the tips of her fingers up and the tips of her toes up began to bruise darkly.

Kagome laughed, "Little sisters, you always know where to punch."

As she spoke those words she gripped tighter onto her neck. Her eyebrows furrowed as a wide smile spread across of her face. Gaara felt himself grow agitated with lust and maybe even fear for the woman he loved, she was supposed to be the light in this situation, why was it that suddenly he felt more pure than she was.

Temari and Kankuro staggered backwards slightly as Miroku twitched with fear holding Inuyasha back strongly seeing the distain in his face and preparation to jump down.

The laugh Kagome resonated off the stone walls was bone chilling as Kikiyou asked, "How?! I didn't…I wasn't even a match for you…"

Smirking slightly Kagome looked up one eye glowing brightly, "No you weren't…you seeing my dear cousin, whatever you wish to confirm me as always know…you well never beat me."

Her eyes pulsed as she spat at her, "YOU WERE THEIR PRIDE AND JOY! IT IS NO WONDER EVERYTHING WENT DOWN HILL! IF ONLY YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

The silence was powerful as Kagome dropped her head. She threw her to the ground as the hands escaped to the ground. Kikiyou shrieked in pain as Kagome turned her head away slowly stepping over her to Hayate, "I believe this match is over."

Hayate turned to Kikiyou to see her gurgling blood trying to catch her breath her arms and legs lying limp around her. Kagome stopped for a moment returning to the stands. Everyone stood wary of her but Gaara. Kagome turned to him and smiled her brightest smile. Inuyasha collapsed to his knees jumping back into the stands sending Kagome a dirty look. They froze there as he was in mid air. Her eyes struck him as she stared to the ground beside her a soft content smile on her face.

Inuyasha saw her look to him then turn away while Miroku stood still his body shivering in fear of what he had believed to be ignorance. Kagome spun her body back leaning on the railing Gaara's presence by her side enough comfort as Temari and Kankuro stood next to her though knowing that her violent side would rear any moment.

Inuyasha sat near Kikiyou watching her hiss in pain tears falling from her face as the medics took her away. Kakashi whispered as he watched them go, "This is what happens when you fight with someone who has lost everything and strives for it back. Naruto in a way she is a lot like you and Sasuke combined….she is vicious…yet at the same time she is a hypocrite to her fighting style. She fights to kill."

Everyone froze as Sakura whispered, "How could she…"

"You are much too young to even comprehend it yet."

Naruto grunted, "You just don't know how to answer the question."

He glanced to him then up to Kagome, "Perhaps not."


End file.
